Celestial Strike
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: There have always been theories of other worlds, and parallel universes, people just didn't know. What happenes when a young Naruto Uzumaki and his parallel self fuse? Chaos, what else? Naruto/Harem God-like Naruto TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Beginning

Celestial Strike

Chapter 1

In the cosmic of space there were many mysteries. Humans always try to think of many ideas of what could be out there. They come up with many different opinions from little gray men with large heads to gigantic human eating repulsive looking things. Other people just thought that there were no such thing as aliens and thought that they were made up to scare people. Many people think that there were other living things in space...

...and they were right.

Deep in the regions of space, all was calm. When suddenly, a humongous rainbow colored whirlpool appeared. Then, a red light shot out of the swirl and took off heading into the vaccum of space.

In the light blast appeared what looked like a 16-year old teenage boy. He was dressed in a silver sleeveless shirt, long black pants with red double lines on the sides and a white belt. Black combat boots with steel toes, he wears a long crimson red jacket, and black fingerless gloves with steel knuckle plates and red flame designs in the back of the gloves. He has snow-white hair that reached mid-back, and purple eyes, he also is a bit muscular and his skin is slightly pale. At his waist were 3 katanas, the first seemed like a normal katana with a brass guard. The handle was covered in black clothe with yellow diamond patterns goin down it and a bras cap at the end. The second one had a red guard and the hilt was a purple grey color with white diamond patterns and a gold cap at the end and was sheathed in a black sheathe. The last one's guard was black and the hilt was white and seemed to have Aztec like patterns around it and the cap was black also. The sheathe was white also and had the same Aztec like patterns on it.

The mysterious teen had an emotionless look on his face and continued to fly off into the never-ending space.

In an unknown location in space, there was an unknown planet that looked like Earth, filled with vegitation and life. This planet was known is Aestria.

In Aestria was a kingdom known as Latveria, it was the capital city of the planet, surrounded by a large forest, the people of Aestria looked like humans. Latveria was ruled by a rich and friendly royal family called the "Devilmores". The family was very liked in the kingdom because the Devilmores are the kindest people there, everyone had a smile on their face.

Well, almost everyone.

In a balcony in the castle, was a beautiful 15-year old girl. The girl had waist long dark pink hair, and gorgeous emerald green eyes. She had a beautiful body that made men drool and women envy her. She was dressed in a silk red pajamas with small white hearts on them. Her name was Princess Meyrin Devilmores, and she was doing something that no one would expect her to do...

...she was frowning.

She was always smiling, laughing, and making everyone around her happy. So seeing her with a frown was a BIG wonder for everyone.

The reason why Meyrin was sad was because of one person, someone who is very important to her and had always made her happy when ever he was around.

Her fiance.

Kitsame(Kit) Sparda

He and Meyrin had always been the best of friend from the day they could talk. Their parents had put them on an arranged marriage since they were inseparable. They always loved one another and always made each other happy. When Kit's parents were killed in an accident, at the age of 6, he was sad, never talking to anyone, even Meyrin. One night, when Kit was in his room still awake, there was a knock on his door.

_Flashback_

_Kit got up from his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw that it was Meyrin._

_"What is it Meyrin?" he asked_

_"Kit, can I talk to you?" she said in a low voice but h still heard her. He nodded and let her inside._

_The sat down on his bed and were quiet for a few minutes, before it was Meyrin that broke the ackward silence._

_"Kit-kun, I'm worried about you. You wont talk to anyone since the accident 2 months ago. Please talk to me." she said, her voice filled with concern._

_He looked at the floor and said "Mey-hime, I'm alright. Look its late an-"_

_He didn't get to finish because Meyrin locked her lips on his. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He hastly did so. They engaged in a tounge battle, fighting for dominance, Meyrin moaning all the while._

_Kitsame won the fight and deeppend the kiss making his fiance moan a bit louder. She could feel herself getting wetter down below._

_However, before anything to extreme could occur, Kitsame came back to his scences and pulled away. Earning a groan of disappointment from the beauty._

_"Why you do that?" she asked with a bit of anger_

_"We're still too young." Meyrin looked down sad. He cupped her shin and lightly kissed her. "I promise, when we get at the right age, I will give you a night to remember."_

_Meyrin's whole face went red at that._

_"You better keep that promise, or else."_

_She got up and went to leave when Kit called her_

_"Meyrin" she turned around _

_"Yeah?" he smiled_

_"Thanks"_

_Meyrin smiled and said "Just remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." she opened the door "Goodnight"_

_"Goodnight"_

_End Flashback_

Then came the day that changed everything.

Her love dissapeared. 5 years after his parent's death.

No one knew where he was, some thought he was kidnapped, others thought he died in an accident, like his parents, others even thought he left her. Fortunately, Meyrin thought different, she knew that he was strong. He took out alien pirates that tried to kidnap her to get her parents to make a trade, or for her to be a slave. She also knew that he would never leave her. As for the dying part, she didn't want to think about that.

She knew he was alive, she felt it in her heart .

As she looked at the stars (it was 2am now) she clutched her heart and made a wish...

_Please, I know you're alive, please come back to me._

She thought with tears falling down her eyes. She then turn to go inside and sleep, dreaming about her and her fiance together once again.

Little did she know, that her wish was about to come true.

(The next morning)

It was a lively day in Latveria, today was Meyrin's 15th birthday. Everyone in the kingdom was at the front-yard of the castle for the party. Despite the dancing, singing, food, presents etc. Meyrin only had a tiny, sad, smile on her face, barely noticeable. It seems that even her own birthday party can't seem to take away her sadness. She had recieved loads of presents, from clothes to jewelry to really expensive and rare stuff, but she just stood there with the same face. What made it worse was that some of the guys were flirting with her, trying to make her forget about her lover and give one of them a shot, even going so far as to say the her fiance will never come back, farther making her sadness grow, making tears threatening to fall, only for her bodyguards to get them away from her before they did something they would regret. Her friends were really starting to get worried about her,they tried to cheer her up.

When it came time for cake, everyone was around Meyrin. Her mother, Queen Rose Devilmore, a woman with long light red hair and light green eyes wearing a long white dress, stepped next to her and said in a gentle tone, "Go on sweetheart, make a wish."

Meyrin looked at the flames on the candle in the cake, and raised her right hand and clutched a beautiful necklace that had a small red ruby rectangle that hanged around her neck. She then remembered how she got it.

_Flashback_

_A 8-year old Kitsame Sparda and Meyrin Devilmores were running around the back-yard of the castle paying tag. Meyrin was trying to catch Kit when said person tripped and that caused Meyrin to fall on him. Unfortunately, they were in to a hill, so they started to roll each other down the hill. When they reached the bottom Meyrin was on top of Kit and their lips were only inches away from each other. They looked at each other and, laughed._

_Meyrin got off of Kit and layed next to him, holding his hand. Suddenly Kit sat up and looked Meyrin, who looked at him confusely._

_"Hey Mey-hime?" said Kit._

_"What is it Kit-kun?" asked Meyrin sitting up._

_"Close your eyes and hold out your hand" Kit said, looking a bit nervous._

_Meyrin did as asked, and felt something land on it._

_"OK, open your eyes now." She did and saw that on her hand was the most beautiful ruby necklace she had ever seen. She gasped and looked at Kit._

_"Happy Birthday Mey!" Kitsame said with a big smile in his face and a slight blush._

_"K-K-Kit, i-i-its so , so beautiful. How did-" Meyrin started to say when Kit interrupted._

_"I saw it in a jewelry store window and decided to get it for you as a present" he said._

_"How much did it cost you?" She asked._

_"Not much, just about 5 million dollars." Meyrin gasped. "Kit, I-I can't have this! It's too much!"_

_"Hey, tomorrows your birthday and I really wanted to give you something special before anyone else beat me to it." _

_"Are you sure?" Kit smiled and moved his head closer to hers. He then gave her a kiss on the lips that lasted about 5 seconds. "I'm sure." he whispered to her._

_Meyrin's face resembled a tomato. She smiled and then tackled him sendng them both to the ground, tears of happiness flowing down her face._

_"I love you, Kitsame." said Meyrin._

_"I love you too, Meyrin". said Kitsame, he then kissed Meyrin full on the lips._

_End of Flashback_

Meyrin stared at the flame with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her mother stared at her with worry in her face, so had everybody else, it was dead silent.

"Meyrin?" Rose Devilmores asked worried.

Meyrin took a deep breathe and said in a quiet empty voice, but everyone was still able to hear her.

"I wish, I wish Kitsame was here with me." She then blew out the candles.

Silence

No one made a sound, as everyone just looked at Meyrin with pity in their eyes. Pity for the girl that had lost her happyness, who lost her world, for the girl who lost the man that she loved more that anything in the world.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. An earthquake has struck and everyone was holding on to anything that could balance them. They then heard thunder above them and looked up at the sky and saw something that they had never seen before.

Rainbow lightning dancing all around the clouds.

All of a sudden, something shot out of the sky, heading right for the party.

Rose grabbed Meyrin, and everyone ran out of the way of the incoming missile.

**BOOOOOOOM**

There was a huge explosion that shook the whole planet.

At the crashsite, everyone tried to see what crashed but there was dust everywhere. Suddenly they saw a silhouette of someone, everybody was on guard. The dust then cleared and showed the image of a white haired 16-year old guy in a silver sleeveless shirt, black pants, a long crimson jacket, and steel toe boots. At his waist were 3 katanas. He had slightly pale skin and white hair that reached mid-back, but what got everyone's attention (especially the females) were his eyes. The were amethyst, they showed warmth and protection and were so deep, almost hypnotic, all the females, including Meyrin and even the married women couldn't help but blush.

For some reason, the stranger looked familiar to Meyrin.

The stranger looked around and when he spotted Meyrin, he smiled.

"Yo, Mey-hime, how you been?"

Meyrin gasped, she remembered now.

_Flashback_

_5-year old Meyrin was running to her best friend._

_"Kit! KIT!" she yelled, smilling big._

_A snow-white haired 6-year old with purple eyes in a red shirt and black pants, turned around. _

_He was Kitsame Sparda._

_"Hey Mey!" he yelled to her smilling._

_End Flashback_

Meyrin, stared at the stranger with hopeful eyes.

"K-K-Kit?" Meyrin whispered hopefully, but everyone heard.

The now identified Kitsame Sparda, smiled. "I missed you so much, love."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Arrival

**Celestial Strike**

**Chapter 2**

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_Meyrin, stared at the stranger with hopeful eyes._

_"K-K-Kit?" Meyrin whispered hopefully, but everyone heard._

_The now identified Kitsame Sparda, smiled. "I missed you so much, love."_

Now

Silence, all was quiet.

Tears were free falling from Meyrin's eyes, as she stared at the stranger who was now identified as Kitsame Sparda, her long lost fiance and long time lover. She slowly started to walk up to him until it became unbearable so she started picking up speed until she was running.

"KITSAME!" she shouted happily. Kitsame, too being happy to see his love, hold out his arms and started running to her. Meyrin jumped into his arms and cried happily, holding onto him, fearing that if she let go he will disapear.

The audiance was both shocked and happy. Shocked because in front of them was Kitsame Sparda, who had disapeared all those years ago. Happy because their princess was happy and can now be her old self once again.

Meyrin cried on Kit's shoulders, she was both happy and angry. Looking at his face, still in his embrace, she said "Where have you been, why did you leave me like that! Don't you love me!" she asked/shouted. Kitsame hold her even thighter and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth and battling with her own, earning a moan from the alien princess.

He broke the kiss, much to the dissapointment of Meyrin, and said "I do love you, more then you will ever know. I am so sorry for leaving you, and I promise that I will repay you for causing you pain. I will explain myself for why I disapear, I promise. Just, please, don't stop loving me, I need you."

Meyrin smiled at him and said " How can I ever stop loving the man I would do anything to be with?" She then pressed her lips on his and gave him a kiss so passionate that anything around them was gone.

Meyrin's mother and father then came up and her father cleared his throat, stopping them. Meyrin and Kitsame both seperated and blushed from embarrasment. Meyrin's father was King Aurthur Devilmores. He was a powerful man, he has black hair, black eyes that are believed to look right into your very soul. He wears a dark purple shirt, dark grey pants, black boots, and a purple and red trench coat.

"Maybe we should go inside, before you two go too far." Aurthur said with a smirk.

Kitsame and Meyrin blushed so big when them looked around. Everyone had a smile on their faces, looking at them. They chuckled nervously.

The Devilmores family and Kitsame were at the living room in the Devilmores castle. Aurthur and Rose were sitting on a couch and in front of them were Kitsame and Meyrin in another couch with Meyrin snuggling to Kitsame and said person having an arm around her waist.

"So, Kitsame why not tell us why you disapeared?" Rose asked. Meyrin looked at Kitsame's face, showing that she wanted to know too.

Kitsame sighed and said "Well it's a long story but here it goes."

_Flashback_

_11-year old Kit was laying on his bed sleeping as usual. Although tonight was something different, an event will happened that will change his live forever. You see ever since his parents died, he had been having strange dreams._

_(Kit's Dream)_

_Kit was seeing an action happen that made his blood boil. He was in an alley of a strange village. In front of him were a couple of drunk people beating up someone. The person they were beating up was a 5-year old kid with sun-kissed blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore tattered clothes that look like he had gotten them from the garbage._

_His name was Naruto Uzumaki_

_Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the nine-tails demon fox_

_Every night Kit would dream about Naruto's life, seeing what he did and how he lived, he basicly knows everything about him. He had learned that this world was different than his own. Apperantely this world had countries call the '__**Five Great Nations'**__. Kit has learned that some people here were called ninja, they had special energy called 'chakra'. The 'ninja' used chakra and could make some sort of techniques called 'jutsu'. From what learned, there different kinds of catagories for jutsu:_

_NINJUTSU, GENJUTSU, TAIJUTSU, KENJUTSU, KINJUTSU, FUIINJUTSU and maybe more._

_Kitsame had learned/seen that when Naruto was born, a demon, called Kyuubi, had attacked the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' named Konoha. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, the 'Fouth Hokage' took Naruto when he was born and left to stop the Kyuubi, he summoned the 'Shinigami', the death god, and sealed the Kyuubi into a seal he drew on his son's stomach. The price was that Minato had to sacrifice his soul as payment, his final wish was for the village to see Naruto as a hero._

_Sadly, that didn't happen..._

_The villagers thought Naruto was the Kyuubi in disguise, and tried numerous times to kill him. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wanted Naruto to have a good childhood, so he told the villagers that if anybody spoke of the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto, there would be death. However, that did not stop the villages from telling there children to stay away from Naruto, saying that he was 'bad' and a 'demon'._

_Naruto grew up in a bad and lonely childhood. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had died in childbirth. So, without a father and mother for protection, young Naruto was defenseless from the angry villagers. He was always beaten, tortured, and lonely. Every year on his birthday, the beatings grew worse, but Naruto always had a smile an his face. What no one knew(except Kitsame) was that the so called 'smile' was nothing more than a mask, a mask to hide his sadness, pain, and anger. He would always play pranks to try and get people to notice him. His only friends were the third hokage, 'old man' as Naruto likes to call him, and the father and daughter that work at a ramen shop called, Ichiraku, they were the only food stand to actually serve him. All the others either kicked him out, overcharged him or poison him._

_At the ninja academy, Naruto was known as the 'dead-last', although that was mostly because the teachers always try to hinder his intelligence. The only teacher that has been nice to Naruto was named Iruka Umino, he knew that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi. That he was just a kid wanting some attention, he understood because Iruka had done the same thing when he was Naruto's age. He had lost his parents to the Kyuubi, but he didn't hate Naruto. Anyways, Naruto was always made fun off because he was weak._

_Back to now_

_Kit felt sorry for Naruto as he watched the scene unfold, he couldn't do anything to help him. 'I wish I could.'_

_"There is a way, young one." a voice said behind him. Kitsame turned around and saw a man with waist-length white haired dressed in a white trench coat, a white shirt, and black pants._

_"Who are you?" Kit said suspiciously. _

_"That is not important right now. Do you want to help the young boy out?"_

_Kit raised an eyebrow, " ah, yeah, but how?" The stranger smile at him and said_

_"Tell me, is there anything strange about Naruto, anything _familiar_?" _

_"Kinda" the stranger's smile grew more. "well my young lad, do you know what that felling is?"_

_Kit shook his head._

_" He's _you_." Kit's eyes widden "What?" Kit whispered_

_"That young boy you are seeing is you, an alternate you from another demension."_

_Kit looked back at Naruto, who was now uncouncous in a puddle of his own blood, his wounds healing thanks to the Kyuubi. "H-H-He's m-me?" _

_The stanger nodded. Kit looked at him confusely "How is that possible?" The stranger laughed heartly and said "Like I said, this is an alternate dimension, there are more and each one has an alternate you, the appearance may be different, but you all have the same soul signature."_

_Kit looked back at Naruto and saw Sarutobi and some ANBU had arrived and had taken Naruto to the hospital. He looked at the stranger with confidence in his eyes, his decision made up._

_"How?"_

_"I will train you to be more powerful than anything in this world, and when the time comes, you will come to this world and fuse with Naruto's soul. So in short term, you will be Naruto but still have you strength and knowledge that you will learn and Naruto's skills and memories, you will become one. But, you must leave your world first."_

_"Alright wh-" Kit stopped as an image of Meyrin enter his mind "wait, what about Meyrin, I cant leave her."_

_The stranger thought about it for a few minutes, then said "well, after you training is over you might be able to see her, but only for a day. After that you must leave for Naruto's world."_

_Kitsame thought for a minute and said "Alright, whats your name anyway."_

_"Just call me Kami."_

_(In the real world)_

_Kitsame's body started glowing in a blinding light, suddenly his body started to brake down into particles, until he disapeared._

_Kitsame Sparda has disappeared from Latveria, from Aestria, from that galaxy, not to be seen until his training was done._

_End of flashback_

The Devilmores family was speechless.

There was an alternate Kitsame named Naruto Uzumaki, who had a hard life right when he was born. Kit was going to travel to a different dimension, tomorrow.

Meyrin was sad "S-S-So you're leaving already? But you just got here, I can't lose you already!" she said/yelled, fighting back tears.

Kitsame looked at her sadly and hugged her tighter

"I'm really sorry Meyrin, but I have no other choose. I need to do this."

Meyrin looked at him for a few seconds. Then said something he nor her parents expected.

"Take me with you."

Kitsame looked at her shocked "W-W-What?"

"I need you, I don't want to be away from you. I want to come with you, to be by you side." Meyrin said with confidence in her voice.

"M-M-Meyrin, a-are you sure?" Kit said worriedly, he didn't want to get his love in danger.

"Yes, with all my heart" Kit looked at Meyrin's parents, them still had surprised looks on their faces.

Rose looked at her daughter and said in a gentle tone "Meyrin, is this really what you want?" Meyrin looked at her parents with confidence in her eyes.

"Mother, Father, I want to be by my fiance's side for the rest of my life. I want to do this." Her parents smiled at their daughter.

Aurthur said "We're very proud of you, Meyrin"

Suddenly Rose said "Well Meyrin, Kitsame, why don't you go up to Meyrin's and 'catch-up'." there was a mischeivous glint in her eyes.

Meyrin mischeivously smile like her mother and dragged Kit to her room.

Aurthur looked at his wife and said "why do you do this to me, now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Rose looked at him and winked

"Who said we were gonna be sleeping?" she giggled evily

Meyrin and Kitsame had a really good night of 'catching-up'.

It was early in the morning when the Devilmores and Kitsame, and everyone on the village, were in front of the castle eager to see the lovers before they left.

Mr. & Mrs. Devilmores gave their daughther one last hug, and looked at Kitsame and said "Look after and protect our daughter, _or else..._" then let the threat hang.

Kitsame gulped nervously, and Meyrin sent her parents a look.

Meyrin was dressed in a light red shirt that was cut above the stomach, showing it. Black bicker shorts showing a lot of leg. She also wore a red and fingerless black gloves and a red and white jacket.

Kitsame, still looking the same as yesterday, turned to his fiance and said

"Mey, the world we're going is very dangerous, one wrong move could end your life. So stay as close to me as possible."

Meyrin winked at him and pressed her chest to his and said to him seductively, "Whatever you say, _Kit-sa-me-kun_."

Kit's whole face turned red, it didn't help that some guys in the croud were whissling and making cat calls.

"Alright, lets just get this over with." He turned around and started to do 32-hand signs. When he was done he called, "**Time-Space Vortex Portal Jutsu**" in front of them, a white door appeared and slowing started to open. When it was fully open, Kit and Meyrin looked at each other with ditermination and nodded. They walked to the door and stepped through, when they were inside the door closed behind them and dissapeared...

Along with Kitsame Sparda and Meyrin Devilmores.

**End of Chapter 2**

Next time on 'Celestial Strike':

Iruka said to 'Naruto' "N-N-Naruto, i-i-i-is that y-you?"

'Naruto' looked at Ituka and smiled, he said

"Yes and No, my name now is..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Sparda"


	3. Harem

Yo my fans, I really like the reviews you are sending. Any way here are the votes for the harem, pick at least eight, if you want more than 8 let me know who and how many. If you have any suggestions of any other girls review me.

Choices

Anko

Kurenai

Ayame

Hana

Tsume

Yugao

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Tsunade

Tayuya

Rin

Kin

Shizune

Yugito

Sasame

Isaribi

Amaru

Yakumo

Koyuki

Tsunami

Female Kyuubi

Mikoto Uchiha

Mei Terumi

Will host poll(If i feagure out how to do it)

Also I have decided on a bloodline(s) one part will be a dojutsu and the others will be mostly crossovers

If the dojutsu is already taken in another story, please review me and see if you can let me use it, if not I will try to find another one, will try to post a picture of it on profile.


	4. Look out Kohona! God is here!

Celestial Strike

Chapter 3

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_"Alright, lets just get this over with." He turned around and started to do 32-hand signs. When he was done he called, "__**Time-Space Vortex Portal Jutsu**__" in front of them, a white door appeared and slowing started to open. When it was fully open, Kit and Meyrin looked at each other with ditermination and nodded. They walked to the door and stepped through, when they were inside the door closed behind them and dissapeared..._

_Along with Kitsame Sparda and Meyrin Devilmores._

_Now (Kohona)_

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the ground resting his back to a shed. He had just failed the _Gennin Exam _for the third time. He was really looking fowars to becoming a ninja, and taking his first step in achieving his dream, to become Hokage, to get respect from the village. Next to him sat a big scroll, **The Forbidden Scroll**. He remembered how his sensei told him of the 'make-up' test.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat at a swing with a sad look on his face, in front of him were the graduates celebrating with their parents._

_Some of the adults were glaring at him, thinking he didn't know, but he did._

_"It's _him_."_

_"There it is."_

_"I heard he was the only one who didn't graduate."_

_"Good, would you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. After all, he's the-"_

_"Ssh, we're not supposed to talk about that."_

_Naruto heard everything and was confused. 'What are they talking about?'_

_"Hey, Naruto!" a voice behind him said._

_He turned around and saw Mizuki standing there with a smile, but it felt strange almost... bad._

_"Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei." Naruto sais sadly._

_"Hey Naruto, I know you feel down. But there is a way for you to become a ninja." Mizuki said._

_"Really! How!" Naruto almost screamed with happiness._

_Mizuki smiled and said "All you have to do is steal the forbidden sroll from the Hokage Tower, go to the forest where there is shed. Practice a technique from the scroll, and when I go there to test if you know the technique, you pass!"_

_"But, isn't the forbidden sroll like _**Forbidden**." _Naruto said_

_"No, it will just be a fake." Mizuki said kindly_

_Without thinking, Naruto was up on his feet and said "Alright Mizuki-sensei, I'll get that scroll and pass the test!" He turned around and ran to start getting prepared._

_When Naruto was gone, Mizuki suddenly grew an evil smirk 'Perfect, once the demon-brat gets the scroll, I'll kill him and keep the scroll to myself. I'll become a hero and have power!'_

_End of flashback_

When Naruto got to the Hokage Tower, he sneaked in without anybody noticing, and got the scroll. Bad news, the hokage found him. Good news, he used his **Oiroke no Jutsu** - Sexy Technique and knocked him out.

When Naruto got to his destination, he immediately opened the scroll, and got to the first jutsu he saw.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique

After an hour of practicing, he got the jutsu down. He then looked at the scroll and thought, 'Maybe I should learn one more just in case.' He grabbed the scroll and looked around for a minute, trying to find something, until that 'something' came. In front of him was a jutsu that seemed to be calling out to him.

"Time-Space Soul Restorection Fusion no Jutsu"

_'Something about this jutsu feels strange but at the same time, it seems to be calling out to me' _Naruto thought. He looked at the instructions and found that it required 64-hand signs. Naruto thought for a minute. Mizuki was to be here for at least an 2 hours, so he set up and got to work.

(2 hours later)

Naruto finished the hand signs, now all he had to do is put some blood on his head, arms, feet, and chest.

He was about to finish by putting blood on his chest, when...

"NARUTO!"

Iruka came, and boy did he look angry. "What were you thinking, stealing the forbidden scroll, are you insane?" Iruka asked/yelled.

Naruto put on a smile and said "Hey, Iruka-sensei, you're here. Is Mizuki-sensei here too, I'm ready for my make-up test."

Iruka looked confused "What are you talk-" before he could finish, he scensed danger.

"Naruto, look out!"

Naruto got out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a fuma shuriken.

They looked at where the weapon came from, and saw Mizuki standing on a branch with two giant shuriken on his back, and a big evil smile on his face.

"So, I see you found him Iruka." He turned to Naruto, who was scared and said "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Iruka also turned to Naruto and yelled "Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll, he's been lying to you!"

Mizuki laughed "Hahahah, **me **lying. Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you?" Iruka's eyes widden in fear.

"NO MIZUKI. YOU CAN'T, IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

Naruto looked confused, "w-w-what?"

Mizuki continued to smile "do you want to know a secret that nobody was aloud to tell you? A secret that is in fact about you!"

"NO MIZUKI DON'T!" Iruka tried again, but was ignored.

"a-a-a secret, about m-me?" Naruto asked "what secret?"

"The TRUTH, the truth that 13-years ago the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed it in a baby. THAT BABY IS YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE LONG AGO!"

"Wh-what,?" Naruto whispered, suddenly it all made scense.

The whispers

The glares

The beatings

Naruto now knew the truth. He grew angry.

at the village

at the hokage

at everyone

at himself

He was so mad...

He was so made that he didn't notice a giant shuriken headind right for him.

He was so made that he didn't notice Iruka in the ground with shuriken on his back, yelling his name.

He was so made that he didn't notice himself bitting his lip, drawing blood...

Letting it drip...

Hit his chest...

Slide down to a seal in his stomach...

All of a sudden he felt warm. A burning sensation inside of him, growing stonger, spreading.

He saw strange seals appear all over his body and glowing brighter and brighter.

Mizuki and Iruka had to sheald their eyes as the light became intense.

When they openned their eyes and looked at where Naruto is...

or **was.**

Where Naruto used to stand, there were now two different people.

One was a girl about 16-years with long waist length pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a light red shirt that was cut above the stomach, and showing of her bellybottom. Black bicker shorts showing a lot of leg. She also wore a red and fingerless black gloves. The shirt showed her curves quite well. She also wore a red and white sleaveless jacket.

The other one was a boy, also 16-years. He was dressed in a silver sleeveless shirt, long black pants with red double lines on the sides and a white belt. Black combat boots with steel toes, he wears a long crimson red jacket, and black fingerless gloves with steel knuckle plates and red flame designs in the back of the gloves. He has snow-white hair that reached his mid-back, and purple eyes, he also is muscular and his skin is slightly pale. At his left side waist were 3 katanas, the first seemed like a normal katana with a brass guard. The handle was covered in black clothe with yellow diamond patterns goin down it and a bras cap at the end. The second one had a red guard and the hilt was a purple grey color with white diamond patterns and a gold cap at the end and was sheathed in a black sheathe. The last one's guard was black and the hilt was white and seemed to have Aztec like patterns around it and the cap was black also. The sheathe was white also and had the same Aztec like patterns on it. He also had two strange metal rectangles on his right side waist.

But what really got their attention what was on his cheeks...

6 whisker marks.

_'Naruto?' _Mizuki and Iruka thought at the same time.

Iruka said to 'Naruto' "N-N-Naruto, i-i-i-is that y-you?"

'Naruto' looked at Iruka and smiled, he said

"Yes and No, my name now is..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Sparda"

Naruto said with a slightly deeper voice that leaders that had fought in many wars have .

Naruto looked at Mizuki, who had now just gotten over his shock.

Mizuki then grabbed another shuriken and said with a voice of a maniac

"You think a stupid henge is gonna do anything? Die now **DEMON!**"

Naruto(Kitsame) grabbed the handle of the third katana's hilt, he turned to Meyrin and said. "Stay here love. This will be quick."

He suddenly dissapeared and reapeared behind Mizuki, back-to-back, slowly sheathing his sword...

"Hope you like it in hell."

**CLICK**

Mizuki suddenly had deep gashes all over his body. His head was cut off. He then fell off the tree branch and onto to ground...

dead.

His body then started to smoke, and then turn to ash.

Iruka was amazed, Naruto used speed only a kage could have and destroyed Mizuki without any fear, in fact Naruto didn't show any emotion at all!

Iruka was confused as to what happened to him.

The Hokage's office

Sarutobi was in his office, he had watch the scene, from Iruka finding Naruto, to the bright light, to 'Naruto' destoying Mizuki.

"Whoever that guy is, he is not Naruto." he said

"Neko!" he called. suddenly an ANBU with long purple hair wearing a cat mask appeared, kneeling.

"Hokage-sama." she said

"Bring Naruto, the strange girl, and Iruka here." he ordered

"Hai" she said with a nod, then dissapeared.

(10 minutes later)

'Naruto', the pink hair girl, and Iruka appeared with Neko.

"You may leave now Neko." Sarutobi said. Neko nodded, shot a glance at 'Naruto' and left.

"Please sit down." he said. The three did so. He then turned to Meylin and asked

"Excuse me young lady, but what is your name?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"M-M-Meylin, Meylin Devilmores" she said, scotting closer to her love.

Sarutobi nodded, he then turned to 'Naruto'. "Now then, why don't you tell us who you are?" he said seriously.

'Naruto' smiled, "What do you mean old man?" Sarutobi just narrowed his eyes.

"OK, OK. My name really is 'Naruto Uzumaki Sparda', but that is in this world."

Sarutobi said one word, with all seriousness of that of a kage.

"Explain"

Naruto then explained everything to both Iruka and Sautobi. From his life in Aestria, his 'dissapearance' from Aestria, to going through the 'Time_Space Portal' as he called it, even his dreams. Everything except his training with Kami.

When he was done, both Sarutobi and Iruka were speechless.

In front of them was a parallel Naruto from another dimension. He was trained by Kami himself.

Sarutobi took a deep breath and said "well that is a surprise, so Kitsa-" You came call me Naruto" "OK, what will you do now?"

"Well, I am both 'Naruto' and 'Kitsame', so I guess I'll just live my life with Meyrin here."

Sarutobi took a few minutes to think, and said "Well, the team selection is next week, so you're going?" Naruto nodded. Sarutobi continued, "Alright, what about you young lady."

"Well, I really don't know anything about being a ninja, so I guess I could just stay home when we get one." Meyrin said

Naruto looked at Meyrin, " are you sure Mey-hime?"

Meyrin nodded. "I dont want to be in the way."

Naruto said, grabbing her hand with a smile "You can never get in my way."

Sarutobi looked at Meyrin and said "Meyrin, how would you like to be my assistant?"

Both Naruto, Meyrin, and Iruka looked at the old man surprised

"Are you sure?" she asked surprised

Sarutobi smiled kindly and said "yes it would not raise to much suspision hopefully, I will have to get some papers done to make sure you really leave in the village. "

Meyrin smiled and nodded

Sarutobi too nodded and said, "Alright then, here are your headbands. Wear them with pride."

Iruka stepped foward and said "Alright, Naruto head to the acadamy in a week to room 316."

"Hai. Oh and hokage-jiji, I also have some bloodlines that Kami gave me, I have also read all the clan and shinobi rules, does that mean that I have to that the 'CRA'(Clan Restoration Act)?"

"What do your bloodlines do exactly?"

"Well, I have to powers of a god, I can warp/control reality, travel to any dimension, create anything out of existence, have what is called a 'Super Saiyan' power(I dont own DBZ), can use spiritual attacks, can use all the elements, fly, control gravity, call upon my animal spirits and guardian spirits to help me, have super speed, super strength, super hearing, can regenarate any lost organs, heal from anu wounds, I can use 'elemental-bending' as I call it where I can use elemental attacks without using handsigns just with special 'dances'(dont own Avatar), talk to animals,read/control minds, and shapeshift. For my dojutsu, it is a mixture of the sharingan, byakugan, {which is actually a more improved version with x-ray vision, heat vision, zoom, infared vision, 'smoke vision' as in it can track any smell signatures, it also has what I call 'Identification vision' where when I look at someone, something, a ninjutsu, genjutsu I can 'see' information about him/her/it}, and the legendary dojutsu, the rinengan." when he finished his explaination, he found the hokage and Iruka passed out on the floor. Meyrin was just looking at him with her mouth on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(One-Week Later)

The graduating class was one word...

Noisy

Everyone(except Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata) was talking about finally becoming ninja. Suddenly the door was busted open and two girls were inbetween, struggling with each other to try and get in first.

"Move it, Buildboard Brow, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun" said Ino Yamanaka

"Not a chance, Ino-pig." said Sakura Haruno

Suddenly, all the girls(except Hinata) were all fighting for the seat next to the 'rookie-of-the-year' and 'Last Uchiha', Sasuke Uchiha.

This comtinued for 20-minutes, until Iruka came in and used hid 'Big-Head no Jutsu'

**SHUT-UP, AND SIT DOWN NOW!**

All the students were immideately in their seats and quiet. "Thats better." Iruka said in a normal happy tone. He looked around the room and saw that Naruto wasnt there.

'Wonder where he is.' Just as he finished that thought the door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was.

A 16-year old boy stood there wearing a silver sleeveless shirt, long black shinobi pants with red double lines on the sides and a white belt. Black combat boots with steel toes, he wears a long crimson red jacket, and black fingerless gloves with steel knuckle plates and red flame designs in the back of the gloves. He has snow-white hair that reached his back, and purple eyes, he also is muscular and his skin is slightly pale.

But what really got their attention what was on his cheeks...

6 whisker marks.

"Naruto, you're late." Iruka said.

When everyone heard the boy's name, they were speechless. One thought was running in their minds.

_'Thats Naruto?' _Some of the girls from Sasuke's fan club were looking at him with hearts in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouths. Ino being one of them. Hinata just fainted.

Naruto just crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I ran into a bit of trouble on the way here." he said with a slightly evil smile and an sadistic chuckle that made everyone shiver.

Iruka sighed, deciding not wanting to know "Alright take a seat."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, didn't Naruto fail the test!" asked/yelled Kiba Inuzuka

"Yes, well, it turns out that Muzuki was a traitor and tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll." Everyone gasped and looked at Naruto " but it turns out take Naruto was working with the hokage into stopping Mizuki. Naruto actually did an A-Rank mission."

Everyone looked at Naruto with even more surprise, or in Sasuke's case anger. _'How dare that dobe think he is better than an Uchiha elite. I'll beat him and show him his place.'_

Naruto and sat down next to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Hey, guys."

"Naruto, is that really you?" asked Chouju

"Yep, got a new look. What do you think?"

Shikamaru just said "troublesome"

Above them, Hinata looked at Naruto with a huge blush, having woken up,_ 'Naruto looks amazing. I hope I will get to be teamed up with him.' _she tought, and unknown to everyone so did Ino, who was looking at Naruto with a blush on her face.

Iruka then got the entire class's attention. "Now that everything is taken care of, lets start the teams

Team-1...

Team-7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno...

"YES!"

"and Naruto Uzumaki Sparda...

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Iruka said " you have 1 hour for lunch, then come back to meet your senseis."

Naruto stood up and turned to leave, he headed to a destination.

Ichiraku Ramens

**End of Chapter 3**

A guy with silver hair and a face-mask with his headband covering his left eye, stood in front of Team 7

"Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake"

**I want to let everyone know that if you want the choices for the harem to be made, make sure you do the poll because I will be checking that everyday. The poll will end on October 31st, so make sure you do the poll. There has to be at least 'top 8' girls, or I will pick them, you pick 'more than 8' I can only go up to 15.**

**Review and I will try to update soon, also two more things:**

**1. should I do lemons(I'm not very good at them, so if you want them I need someone to help me)**

**2. the fighting scences are gonna be crap, but I still hope you keep reading, and ,God pray, I'll be able to do fights and lemons good. **


	5. Team Meeting

I have decided to only have **16 **girls in the Harem, they will be

Meyrin Devilmores

Female Kyuubi

Kurenai

Yugao

Anko

Hana

Mei Terumi

Tsunami

Tsunade (will be turned younger)

Mikoto Uchiha

Tayuya (will be made older by powers)

Kin (same as Tayuya)

Shizune

Ayame

Koyuki

Tenten (same as Tayuya and Kin)

****

THE CHOICE IS FINAL!

**Enjoy**

Celestial Strike

Chapter 4

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_Team-1..._

_Team-7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..._

_and Naruto Uzumaki Sparda_

_Now_

Naruto finally reached his destination. In front of him was 'Ichiraku Ramen'. He walked in and sat in a stool.

"Hey, old man. Can I get 6 miso ramen, 4 shrimp ramen, and 2 chicken ramem, please?" Naruto asked. Teuchi looked at him confused, not having seen this guy before. Oh well, at least he has a costumer.

"Sure thing sir." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the 'sir' part, then he remembered that he didn't look like 'Naruto Uzumaki', instead looked like 'Kitsame Sparda'.

"Come on, Teuchi-jiji. How could you forget your favorite costumer? Sure I look different, but just because I changed my looks shouldn't matter." he said in mock hurt voice.

Teushi looked at the 'new' costumer in front of him, then he noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks. "N-N-Naruto?" he asked, not able to believe that this 16-year old white haired teen in front of him was 12-year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto gave Teuchi a foxy-grin and said "The one-and-only. Where's Ayame-chan by the way?" He asked, not seeying her in the stand. It took Teushi a few more minutes to reboot his brain. "O-oh, uh, she went t-to get some groceries. Naruto, what happened, you look different!" He asked.

Just at that moment, Ayame came in. "I'm back."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Hey Ayame." Ayame looked at him with a confused look. "Do I know you?" she asked. Naruto playfully pouted "Ayame-chan, I'm hurt. How could you forget about you little 'Naru-chan'?" Ayame saw the 'whiskers on his face and gasped "Na...Naruto?" she asked, then blushed when she saw how he looked from top to bottom. She could only think of one word when she saw his figure.

_'HOT!'_ her whole face went red

Naruto smirked when he read her mind. _'Intersting'_ Ayame got her face/emotions under controlled and asked, "Naruto, why do you look so different?" Naruto smirked and said "It's a long story and I should be heading back to the academy soon, so I might have to make this quick. Hey old man can I get my ramen to go?" he asked Teushi, who had forgotten about the ramen.

He snapped out of it and began to make the ramen. While he was doing than Naruto began to tell them everything, from him being 'another' Naruto from another universe, to arriving in Konoha. When he finished, Ayame and her father were both speechless, in front of them was a parallel Naruto, named Kitsame Sparda, who was trained by Kami himself, came to Konoha, fused with Naruto of this dimension, and has a very powerful and god-like bloodline. Teushi asked, "So, if you have a bloodline, does that mean you have to take the 'CRA' I heard about?"

Naruto said "Maybe, the hokage passed out when I explained my bloodline, but I wont let the concoul try and make me into a 'baby-making' machine. I will pick who I want to marry." Ayame blushed thinking of being one of Naruto's wives. Naruto saw her mind-image and grinned.

"I should be heading back to the classroom now." he picked up the ramen and turned to leave, "See ya Jiji, See ya Aya-hime" he winked at her, which caused her whole face to turned red. Teushi chuckled when he saw this and thought,

_'This could be interesting'_

Academy

When Naruto got to the classroom, he took a seat next to Sasuke, closed his eyes, put his head down and took a nap. It was only 2 minutes later that he was rudely woken up by Sakura's yelling.

"NARUTO-BAKA MOVE! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto just opened one eye and lazily looked at her. "Shut it Haruno, I'm trying to take a nap."

The whole class was surprised that Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who had a crush on Sakura and do whatever she said, just told her off! Naruto saw the looks on everyones faces and thought that it was time for a change. "Listen and listen well, everyone. I'm going to tell you all something important, so be quiet. The 'Naruto Uzumaki' you all knew was nothing but a mask, to hide all my pain and lonelyness. The prankster before, was also a part of the 'mask'. The Naruto Uzumaki who took all your shit, all your jokes, and words is DEAD! I am Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, the REAL Naruto."

The room was speechless at what just happend, and confused. Naruto just ignored the and when back to sleep. Or he _would_ have, had the door opened and in stepped in one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Kurenai was about to call for her team when she spotted Naruto and immediately her cheeks grew red _'whoa, who's that?' _she shook her had to try and get that thought out of her head _'no, bad Kurenai. Stop it! Well, he looks like 15, and I'm 19. So I'm 4 years older than him. What am I thinking!' _She thought.

"Team 8, come with me" and with another blushing glance at Naruto, she left with her team behind her.

~~~~~~~(2-Hours Later)~~~~~~~

It has been 2 _**hours**_since the jonins came and got their genins. Only team 7 was left. Sasuke was in his desk being emo, Sakura was next to him trying to get a date from him. Naruto was sitting on Iruka's desk crossed legged, meditating thinking it was time to talk to a certain fox.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto appeared in front of a huge cage, he looked around him _'my mind is a freaking sewer!' _he mentally yelled. He suddenly felt a slight killer intent(KI) from the cage. He looked at it when suddenly two giant red slitted eyes appeared, they were at least twice his size.

**"So, my container has finally shown himself. Or should I say my 'new' container, Kitsame Sparda?" **in front of him was the **Kyuubi no Kitsune** itself.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a few more minutes with a calm look. Then he said "Would it be all right if you got in your human form Kyuubi-_chan_?" The kyuubi's eyes threatened to pop out of **her** head. There was a sudden massive bright light, when it cleared, there stood a woman that looked like 18-years old. She had long crimson red hair that reached her mid-back. She wore a red kamino with grey wind designs at the bottom. She had red fox ears on top of her head and nine ember red fox tails with white tips. What really got his attention was her eyes, they were the deepest red orbs he had ever seen(not counting Kurenai). He only said one word...

"Beautiful"

Kyuubi blushed when she heard that and seductively smirked at him and winked "Like what you see?"

Naruto nodded dumly, then he regained his senses and said "It's nice to finally meet you Kyuubi-Hime, (Insert Kyuubi's entire red face here) but I wanted to know something. If you allow?" he asked politely. Kyuubi nodded.

"Why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi then told him everything. About her actually being a spiritual guardian of Uzukagure. About Kushina(Naruto's mother) being her second junchuuriki. About Madara Uchiha being immortal and capturing baby Naruto and almost killing him. About freeing her and causing Kushina to begin dying. Madara using his **Sharingan** and controlling her.

At the end, Kyuubi was crying, "I'm so sorry Naruto. It's my fault you had a horrible childhood." Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Kyuu-hime, it's not your fault, and I promise, I will make Madara pay and Naruto Uzumaki Sparda never breaks his promises." he then kissed her forehead, causing her whole face to turn red.

He looked around the sewer and said, "I think its time to give you a new home." he closed his eyes and concentrated. The whole sewer suddenly grow bright, causing Kyuubi to shield her eyes. When the glow ended and she could see, she gasped.

Where the sewer mindscape used to be, was now a lake of flowers. There were also animals in the trees around the 'lake'. A mile from them was a waterfall, there was also what appeared to be a castle in the distance. Kyuubi had tears in the corners of her eyes. She turned to Naruto who was smilling at her.

"What do you think Kyuubi?" he was surprised when said person tackled him to the ground and began crying on her shoulders. Kyuubi hold on to him as if her life depended on it and repeated 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto just huged her and they stayed like that when Naruto felt a force pulling him from his mind. "Kyuubi, I have to go. I will see you later ok?" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto disappeared.

-**Real-World-**

Sasuke and Sakura were looking at Naruto strangely because they had never seen him so calm and quiet before. Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi Hatake stepped in. "My first impression of you is that I don't like you. Wake the white haired one and meet me on the roof." He then disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

It took a 30 seconds to wake up Naruto and explain what happen. When they got to the roof, they saw their sensei sittin on the railing. He was reading an orange book that Naruto rememered was like the ones the hokage reads.

"Well, now that we are all here, lets start with introductions. Tell my your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Why don't you start sensei, so we know how its done?" Sakura said

Kakashi (and Naruto) inwardly sighed and thought _'she's supposed to be kunoich of the year?'_

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, dislikes, my hobbies, you're too young to know, my dream, haven't thought of one." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all thought the same thing...

_'All we found out was his name.'_

Naruto, who wore a pair of black and red sunglasses, activated his doujutsu, the **Kamigan**, and 'read' the true information about Kakashi

_' 'Kakashi Hatake, also known as __**Copy Ninja Kakashi**__ and_ _**Kakashi of the Sharingan**_ _, son of __Sakumo Hatake __also known as __**Konoha's White Fang**__._ _Likes to read __**Icha Icha **__books, being late to meetings, and going to the memorial stone to pray on the spirits of his teammate, Obito Uchiha, his sensei, Minato Namikaze, and his father. Dislikes people who hate __**Icha Icha**__, and people who abondan their comrades. Hobbies same as likes. Dream to help Jiraiya of the Sannin, and writer of __**Icha Icha, **__write more __**Icha Icha books,**__ and to find his missing teammate Rin.' Great I got a pervert for a sensei.'_ Naruto thought sarcasticly.

Kakashi then pointed to Sakura and said "Your turn Pinky"

{Sakura's and Sasuke's Introductions are the same as in the canon}

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "Last but not least..."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki Sparda. I like my fiance Meyrin(eyebrows raise at this), training, reading, and guardening. I dislike the villagers who can't understand the difference a kunai and a sealing scroll, traitors, rapists, and a few more things. My hobbies are a secret. My dream is to become famous around the world like my father, kill a certain wackjob or two, and to one day retire and live a long and great life with my wive _or __wives__ if the counsil finds out about my doijutsu, I am so glad the hokage agreed to keep my other powers a secret and only reveals that I have as I put it 'eyes that are the __**Sharingan **__and __**Byakugan**__ in one, from my mother's side.'" _Naruto said and thought the last part.

Kakashi looked at his 'team' and thought _'So lets see. I have an obsessed avenger, a fangirl, and a new and very mysterious Naruto. Interesting.' _"Alright, meet me tomorrow morning at 8am in training ground 7 for your genin test." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused. Naruto didn't scence he read Iruka's mind when he was thinking about the **real** genin exam.

Sakura, being the pain in the ass she is, said "Sensei, what are you talking about? We already took the genin exam."

Kakashi just sighed "That was just to separate the hopeful from the hopeless. The real test is to see if you really diserve to be ninja. The test will be **very **hard, there is only a 33.3% chance of you passing. Now then, you ar-"

Before he could finish, an **ANBU **with long purple hair and a cat mask, appeared "Excuse me. Uzumaki-kun, the council request your appearance." she said.

Naruto smiled "It's great to see you again Neko-**hime**" Behind her mask, Yugao's face turned red. Naruto got up, walked over to her, and said "When every your ready beautiful" he winked at her, making her turned a dark shade of red and making her legs melt. She regained her composure and with a shaking hand grab hold of his shoulder, trying not to fant from his body heat, and shushined away, to the council chamber.

-Council_Chamber-

Naruto and 'Neko' appeared and immidietly the civilians were calling for his death. Sarutobi sighed with annoyance _'you fools, you are dealing with a __**GOD**__!' _He grew tired of their bitching and unleashed a strong KI, making them shut up right away, and make some of them pee their turned to Neko and said, "thank you neko-san, you may leave." neko bowed, and before she could leave Naruto slipped a piece of paper into her hand. She looked at him confused, even though it could't be seen do to her mask. Naruto just smiled at her and winked, causing her to blush once again. She then left.

Sarutobi chuckled when he saw the event occur. He then turned serious and began the meeting. "Naruto-kun, we are here to see if you really have a doijutsu, and not a joke. It will also determine if what we have in mind is to occur."

Naruto nodded and purred chakra into his eyes, then they changed, everyone gasped. His once ocean blue eyes were now a bluish-purple with 3 red rings and 3 commas in the second ring, like the **Sharingan**, it was really beautiful.

"This is called the **Kamigan**, it is an ancient doijutsu that was believed to have been lost millions of years ago. It is actually a fusion of the 3 **Great Doijutsu**. The **Sharingan, **the **Byakugan, **and, the legendary doijutsu, the **Rinnegan.**"

"There is no such thing as the '**Rinnegan**'?" one of the civilian member yelled at him.

Naruto looked at the member for a few minutes then turned to the hokage and said "Hokage-jiji, I thought this was **shinobi business**, what is the **civilian** counsil doing here?" Sarutobi thought for a minute and said "you are right Naruto. I order for any non-shinobi members to leave." some of the civilians where outraged that they were being kicked out. They were stubborn, before the third ordered the ANBU to take them away.

Sarutobi sighed in relief and continued "Now, Naruto, the council has agreed to put you in the CRA, what do you say?" he asked

Naruto 'hmm' for a few minutes, thinking before he said "I'll have to talk to Meyrin, but if she lets me, then I accept. Now if you will excuse me, *yawn* I'm tired." he then turned around and begin his way home.

Not noticing Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha(one of the two{she & her son, Sasuke} surviving Uchihas from the **Uchiha-Massacre**) giving him hungry looks. Thinking the same thing while drool was hanging from their mouths.

_'WHAT A HUNK!'_

END CHAPTER 4

Next time: 

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, cutie." she said with a sudductive wink.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I have decided to shorten the harem a bit, but Naruto will NOT be a dick. He will love then all like a mate is supposed to. **

**Read & Review**

**If you have a problem with the harem, your comments are always appreciated**


	6. Genin Exam

Yo, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This is the first time I have written a story so it means a lot. Also a few Notes

I have decided to only have **18 **girls in the Harem, they will be

Meyrin Devilmores

Female Kyuubi

Kurenai

Yugao

Anko

Hana

Mei Terumi

Tsunami

Tsunade (will be turned younger)

Mikoto

Tayuya (will be made older by powers)

Kin (same as Tayuya)

Shizune

Ayame

Koyuki

Tenten (same as Tayuya and Kin)

Inner Sakura (same as Tenten)

Hinata (same as young girls above)

**THE CHOICE IS FINAL!**

**CALLING ALL ARTISTS: I need someone to draw Kitsame[description on profile] do it and you get...**

**10000 IMAGINARY DOLLARS SO DRAW!** **Please**** : {**

I would also like the Thank Roxas321 for the very helpful advice. I will also ask everyone to please stop sending me harem options, I have made up my mind and will only have the 16 girls above. Anyway, in this chapter will be my first battle so it may not be all that great, hint: I will SUCK(in my opinion) in hand-to-hand fighting. Anyway(again)

{drum roll}

{the curtains go up}

**LET THE SHOW BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!**

Celestial Strike

Chapter 5

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_Sarutobi sighed in relief and continued "Now, Naruto, the council has agreed to put you in the CRA, what do you say?" he asked_

_Naruto 'hmm' for a few minutes, thinking before he said "I'll have to talk to Meyrin, but if she lets me, then I accept. Now if you will excuse me, *yawn* I'm tired." he then turned around and begin his way home._

_Not noticing Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha giving him hungry looks. Thinking the same thing while drool was hanging from their mouths._

_'WHAT A HUNK!'_

Now

When Naruto got to his house he made his way to the kitchen. He got a Pepsi(dont own) and drank it.

The house had a total of four levels including a basement. The first level contained the kitchen and a huge living/family/TV room that lead to the backyard. The kitchen was filled with many items such as a two door refrigerator, a four stove oven, and many cabinets that contained food scrolls as well as scrolls to hold the kitchen ware and such. The living room had a long couch with a large fire place in the front with huge 52'in flat screen TV with surround sound all around the room with a DVD player wielded in the fire place.

The second level contained the library that held many jutsu scrolls organized by which element they worked with and at what level the technique was ranked. There were also books of magic, math, science, history of the universe, and **a lot** more. There was also a hall that held the Dojo in the house and behind the Dojo was a movie theater.

On the third level contained the bedrooms which were about 20 in total. Each room was like a two bedroom suite that was large enough to contain it's own library/living room with the second containing a queen sized bed with the rooms divided by a fire place with a turn around 40'in screen TV along with a walk in closet and half bathroom.

However the master bedroom which officially became Naruto's room was a two bedroom master suite as it held everything as the previous rooms but the bathroom was bigger.

The fourth level held the game room that had a Xbox 360 instaled into a huge 54'in plasma screen (I think they can go that big.)

However what Naruto liked was the vitual room{that he got from traveling to a futuristic dimension} across an indoor sports{of all kinds} arena near the balcony which gave off a stunning view of the village and lead to the top of the house which held a gazebo meant for meditation and to relax.

The basement had it's own weapon shop and storage so Naruto could make his own weapons without going to the shop in the village, the basement also contained an indoor pool which had a working sound system all around the area. The last room in the house held an Onsen with a steam sauna on the other end.

[got the ideas from Reaper INI]

He then felt two arms wrapped around his waist and a hot breath in his ear, which sent a spark of electricity up his spine. "Hello Kitsame-kun, I missed you?" he turned around and saw his beautiful fiance, Meyrin Devilmores, wearing her pajamas which were silk red.

He smiled and cupped her face, he leaned foward and kissed her on the lips. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly obeyed. They fought for dominance for 5 minutes then broke, gasping for air. Meyrin gave Naruto a face that showed nothing but love and lust for him. Naruto smiled at her when he smelled her hormones. "Would you like a little help with your _problem_, my lady?" he asked.

Meyrin nodded eagerly and led him to their room.

*****LEMON*****

When they got to their room, Meyrin took no hasitation and striping and taking her clothes off, and trowing them aside. Naruto followed through, until he was as the day he was born.

Meyrin looked at Naruto with a lot of love. She walked to the bed, shaking her hips while doing it. She turned to Naruto and smiled. "Come and get me." she shakes her ass at him. Naruto went to her and kissed her while his hands played with her breasts, gently pinching and rubbing her nipples, causing her to moan. Meyrin then pushed Naruto onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She started laying kisses on his neck, going down. When she got to his shaft, she grabbed it with both hands and began to pump. She then licked the top of it and began to slowly put the entire pole in her mouth. Naruto was in heaven, he felt her tongue swirling around his tool, making him go crazy. His groans getting louder. He could feel his erection coming fast, and could Meyrin.

Meyrin took it out slowly until just the tip was in her mouth, and with a moan, Naruto cummed in her mouth. Meyrin swallowed it all like a 2 year old drinking milk. When she was done, she looked at her love and said "Now is your turn" she said and climbed up to him until her bottom lips were close to his mouth. "Open up." she said lustfully.

Naruto was totally in heaven. He opened his mouth wide, grabbed her ass, and shoved her womanhood into his eagerly awaiting lips. Meyrin moaned loadly when she felt her love shove his tongue inside her and move it around. "Ahhhhhhh, Kit-kun!" She could feel her fluids begining to burst any moment now. "KIT!" she bursted like a geyser.

Naruto swallowed her juices. Tasting the sweetness of it. _'tastes so good'_

*****Lemon Over*** {first one I ever made, so take it easy on me}**

Looked at her happy and sweaty face, he decided to tell her the news and make it quick.

"Meyrin, I have to tell you something." Meyrin raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Naruto told her about Naruto's(the original one) parents, him being the last member of the **Namikaze **clan. The Clan Restorection Act. The council's decision of him getting multiple wives. "I was told to make my decision, but I want to hear your opinion about this"

Meyrin looked away and Naruto thought that she hated him. "If you dont want me to do this I wont." after a couple of minutes,Meyrin looked at him with an unreadable expression and opened her mouth.

"Its ok"

Naruto looked at her surprised. "A-A-are you sure?"

Meyrin nodded "I know that when you and the original Naruto fused, you would get all of his memories, and from what you told me. He/you had a very sad and lonely life. I want you to be happy." Meyrin smiled at him, and he smiled back. Meyrin curiously asked, "so, any cadinates?" Naruto chuckled a said "I got a few."

After that they spent a couple more hours making love, before actually going to bed.

*****Morning-8am*****

Naruto was walking to traning ground 7 after having a good double breakfast{both food and Meyrin}. When he got there he saw both Sasuke and Sakura with bags under their eyes from not being used to waking up so early in the morning, and hunger since Kakashi told them not to eat.

Deciding to get on their nerves abit, he walked up to them and cheerfully said "Good Morning"

Sakura glared at him and said "shut up baka"

"Looks like someone didn't get their 'beauty sleep' last night" he then looked at Sasuke "neither did miss drama queen over there"

Sasuke glared at him while sakura just yelled "DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA!"

Naruto winced since he had super hearing, his ears were now currently healing, and thought _'why Naruto had a crush on her, I will never know.' _**I agree Narusame **Naruto blinked and looked around to find out who said that. **It's me Narusame, Kyuubi**

He blinked once...twice

_'kyuu-chan? how are you talking to me?' _**I installed a mental link so we can speak with each other **_'cool, but I like it better when I see your beautiful face' _Kyuubi blushes _'so I'll come inside' _he walked and sat on a tree and started to concentrate.

*****Naruto's Mindscape*****

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw he was in front of the castle. He walked inside and walk to Kyuubi's room on the third floor [the castle is a replica of Naruto's house except with 10 bedrooms. When he got to her room, he saw Kyuubi siiting oon the bed.

"Hey Kyuu-hime" he said with a smile

Kyuubi's cheeks turned pink, still getting used to the nicknames the person who she ruined the life of(more like half-of-life since the Naruto in front of her was a fusion of Naruto Uzumaki and Kitsame Sparda). "Hello Narusame-kun"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "why do you call me that?"

Kyuubi smiled, "Well since you are both Naruto and Kitsame, I made you a nickname. What do you think?" she nervously asked, not wanting him to get mad at her.

"Narusame, huh?" he smiled "I like it, thanks Kyuu-chan." then it was his turn to get nervous "ah, kyuubi, I have something to ask you?"

Kyuubi was cofused at the nervousness, "what is it?"

"Well, you know that I have a bloodline right?" kyuubi nodded "well I need multiple wives, *gulp* and I was wondering if you would like to-"

Before he could continue Kyuubi tackled him to the groung screaming "YES, YES, YES"

Naruto was able to get her off of him and said "great, but" Kyuubi grew worried at the 'but' "I would like to take you on a date before that we mate"

Kyuubi smiled happidly at the statement "I would like that, Narusame-kun." Naruto kissed her on the lips, and Kyuubi mentally screamed _YES_ {A.N: she had a crush on 1st Naruto for not going insane during his childhood, which later turned to full love when Naruto/Kitsame forgave her for her actions).

Naruto then felt himself waking up "I have to go Kitsune-hime, we'll have our date tonight when I come here" Kyuubi nodded and he disappeared

*****Outside-10am*****

When Kakashi finally arrived at the training ground(2 hours have passed since Naruto got there), he saw 3 things:

1. Sasuke sitting at a tree muttering 'revenge' over and over again

2. Sakura trying to get Sasuke to go out with her

3. Naruto meditating at the base of a tree

He cleared his throat causing Sasuke and Sakura to notice he had arrived, and Naruto to stir awake.

"Now that we are all here lets begin the test" he took out 2 bells and hold them up so the genin can see "Your objective is to get both of these bells before noon, anyone who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a poll, not have anything to eat, and be sent back to the acadamy for another year." Sasuke and Sakura paled at that while Naruto looked bored, Kakashi set an alarm clock at one of the posts

"GO!"

With that said the three genin-hopefulls vanished _'they hide good. Let's see, Sasuke is in the tree looking at me, probably trying to figure a way to get the bells...or he is gay.' _he shivered at the tought _'Sakura is hidding under the bushes, shaking like a leaf *sigh* and Naruto is...where is he?'_

He looked everywhere but could't find him.

What he didn't know was that Naruto was levitating 100ft in the air observing what was happening bellow, while thinking. _'well, from all my knowledge of this universe. You need a three-man team, a jonin sensie and 3 genin, so you cant send one home and leave the other two. The hidden rule is __**Teamwork**__, but from Naruto's memories, Sasuke wont work with anyone, and Sakura will only work with Sasuke *sigh* this team is to unbalanced. I will need to change that. Anyway, I will have to find a way to get those two to work with me. I think I have an idea.' _Naruto smiled evily.

***Sakura***

_'Ok, I have to figure out a way to get the bells, that Sasuke-kun will love me!' __**Why not work with that totally new & HOT Naruto. **__Inner Sakura said 'argh, why the hell do you keep saying that, we like Sasuke.' __**Well**__**you like Sasuke, I on the other hand am very interested in the NEW Naruto-kun, besides Sasuke is a big theme that doesn't care about anyone but himself **__'just shup up! I have to get a bell so Sasuke-kun will love me!' Inner Sakura just sighed._

While all that was happening, a Naruto-clone was sitting on a tree branch above, reading her mind _'This universe just keeps getting more fun every second. It seems young Sakura has an Inner self like I do_(explain in later chapter) _and it also seems that Inner Sakura has a crush on me. Very interesting. _He decided to start the his job, so he soundlessly jumped behind her and covered her mouth so when sh screamed she wouldn't alert all of Konoha.

Sakura was paniking when she felt someone cover her mouth but relaxed a bit when she saw it was Naruto, while Inner Sakura(I.S) was fangirlly(real word, I think) screamed 'NARUTO-KUN'.

"Sakura quiet, I will remove my hand but stay silent, ok?" he ordered

Sakura nodded slowly. When Naruto removed his hand he started explaining his plan. When he was done, Sakura only said "that plan will never work. Now leave me alone so I can get a bell and Sasuke-kun will love me. Stop getting in my way." then she turned an walked away while I.S was yelling at her to stop being such a bitch, go back and work with Naruto.

Naruto-clone looked at her disappearing form, and shook his head and then dispelled, leaving the Kakashi-clone he sensed. Both shook their heads at the memories they had gotten their clones sent to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto could have just controlled their minds, but he didn't want his 'sensei' to find out. He didn't trust his yet.

Naruto then vanished and appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi who was reading his book, looked up and said "you know, the people who charge in alone, die first."

"don't play dumb, I scensed you clones watching my clones talk to Sasuke and Sakura. By-the-way, this team, if by some miracle passes, will be in big trouble if those two dont learn to work with others. Besides, I would like to ask permission if you cold fight me, and tell me how strong I am. I heard all about you, after all it would help to have information on your enemies, espacially in spars."

Kakashi thought for a moment and nodded. Naruto then said "Ninja art 1: Taijutsu" He charged at Kakashi with speed Kakashi tought only a jonin was supposed to have. He barely managed to dodge the punch to the head. Naruto leg-sweeped but Kakashi managed to jump over and away. Naruto again vanished and reappeared next to Kakash with a kunai, ready to slash him. Kakashi able to **Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique** at the last second with a log. One second late and he would have been cut in have. When Kakashi was able to regain his barrings, he scensed someone behind him. He was once again close to being cut in half, but was again able to dodge. He saw the tree he was hidding in get **destroyed **until it was nothing but toothpicks. He saw Naruto carring a **huge** sword, but thisdifferent.

The blade looks like an oversized dog's fang, as big as a tree, the cross guard seems to be a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also. A blade that big should weight at least a thousand pounds, but when he looked at Naruto, his eye widden a bit. He was carring it with **one hand**, and acted as if it was as light as a feather. Naruto saw the look on his face and smirked. "Surprised? It's called** Tessaiga**. It's one of my, as I call it, **spirit swords. **This sword will crush anything. No one can ever wield any of my swords, if you try, it will fell like trying to pick up a mountain, but to me its as light as a feather." He then once again charges at Kakashi, and for 15 minutes they kept fighting hand-to-hand in combat. Then suddenly Naruto jumped back.

"Now *he puts the sword back at its shealth, where it **magically** fits in and goes back to its katana form.* lets go up a level. *his eyes flash a pink light* Ninja art 2: Genjutsu"

Naruto dissolves into rose pedals, which fly all over. Kakashi put his hands in a hand sign and said "Kai'

Nothing happend.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and out came skeleton warriors with samarai armor and swords. They attacked him, but Kakashi dodge the slashes. He punched one, only for his arm to pass through. He thought that they weren't real, until one got behind him and slashed him causing a gash to appear. Kakashi once again tried to cancel the genjutsu, popping more chakra into it.

"Kai" nothing "Kai!" more chakra, and still nothing "KAI!"

It wasn't working. For the next 8 minutes, Kakashi was dodging the attacks, with cuts all over his body. He was getting tired, one of the skeleton soldiers were about to stab his chest...

when it and all the warriors disappeared.

When Kakashi looked behind him, he saw Naruto in the same possition he was in before the 'genjutsu started. He checked his body for any damage and was surprised to see nothing, not ever a dirty patch!

He looked at Naruto with a 'what the fuck just happened?' look. Naruto saw the look and smirked. "I'm dissapointed. That was one of my C-rank illusions, and it took you 8 minutes to stay alive."

Kakashi was wide-eyed, **that **was a **C-Rank illusion.** From the acadamy files Kakashi read on Naruto, Kakashi knew one thing: **NARUTO WAS SUPPOSSED TO BE UNABLE TO DO GENJUTSU!**

Naruto sighed "Oh well. Lets finish this shall we. Ninja art 3: Ninjustu" He went trough some hand signs at a **Sannin** speed. "**Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile**" a dragon made of mud appeared and shot mud projectiles at Kakashi. Said person was able to dodge. He was about to make his own justsu when he heard. "**Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough**" he blown off the ground and blasted off.

When he got up, he saw Naruto going trough his third jutsu, he thought _'how is Naruto able to do this jutsu, I heard he only knows the __**Kage Bunshin. **__He was also suppossed to be the 'dead last' at the acadamy. Could Naruto had hidden his true strenght and trick everyone!'_

Naruto heard his thoughts and smirked _'His close.'_ "**Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**" he took a dreep breath and blew a lare jet of fire from his mouth. Kakashi was barely able to do a jutsu "**Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall**" Kakashi placed his hands on the ground and a wall of earth rose, and defended him from the blast.

When the attack stopped, all was quiet. That made Kakashi nervous, he turned around to get out off there...

when he came face-to-face with a weird metal rectangle. He saw Naruto holding it, and for the first time Kakashi saw death approching him.

"Give up Kakashi. This is called a gun, when I press this trigger, a small metal bullet will shoot out and will kill you. It can shoot out so fast, the normal human eye cant see it. I am disappointed you didn't use your **Sharingan**. *Kakashi's eyes widden *don't look so surprise, I told you that one has to have information on a possible enemy. Dont think that I will betray the village. I just dont trust you yet, you could be like those bastard villagers that think I'm the **Kyuubi**. I am sad that I could't use my **Kamigan ***activates Kamigan, Kakashi again goes eye-wide* to fight your 'eye'"

At just at that moment the alarm rang. Naruto puts his 'gun' away and hold up the bells.

Kakashi, startled, checks his pocket seeying that the bells aren't there. He looks at Naruto and asked "How?"

Naruto smirked and turned to walk to the posts while saying "when I tried to slash you with the kunai."

Kakashi just stood there for a couple of minutes. Then started to follow Naruto. When he got there he saw Sasuke and Sakura tied up on the polls. {While Kakashi was fighting Naruto, he had 2 clones take care of them.

Sasuke with his "**Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**"

Sakura with a genjustu, making Sasuke look like he died}

"I am disappionted at the two of you. Naruto tried to work with you and you turned him down."

Sasuke grew angry and said "What about the dope?"

Kakashi looke at him and said. "Naruto actually has the chance to be a great Shinobi. He had demonstrated what ninja are about."

Sasuke ans Sakura looked confused and Naruto sighed, "A ninja's greatest skill is deception. A ninja must also 'look underneath the underneath'."

Kakashi nodded "from my fight with Naruto, I have seen how strong he is, he is at least jonin level, if not ANBU level. Exactly the opposite from what his acadamy records say."

_'I am actually a __**whole **__lot stronger than that, I was only using 10%, but they don't have to know.'_ Naruto thought.

"I will talk to the hokage. Naruto, you can eat but not the others." he then disappeared. Naruto picked up a bento and started to eat. Sasuke's stomach growled, causing him to blush form emberassment.

Naruto looked at him and thought _'Kakashi is still here, hiding in the tree. I wonder'_ he hold some of his food and said "here, eat before Kakashi gets here." Sasuke looked at the food before swatting it away with his head. He glared at Naruto and said "I am an **Uchiha Ellite**, I diserve the power you have. I order you to give it to me."

Sakura, being the useless bitch she is, agreed with her _Sasuke-kun _"Yeah dope, give Sasuke everything you have!" **WILL YOU SHUT IT, YOU BITCH! **Inner Sakura said

Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "You are interesting, to have an inner self." Sakura & I.N gasped. "H-h**o**w **d**-d**i**-" "I sensed you presence Inner-chan. I thank you for defending me." he smiled with caused Inner Sakura to blush "I scense to you wish to be separated from your 'outer-self', I can help."

Inner Sakura was surprised, she could have her own body, be free from her Outer Self! _Maybe be with Naruto. _Then she wondered if Naruto can see and hear her. **Is it possible.**

She was further suprised when she recieved and answer "Yes it is" Naruto said. Inner Sakura nodded and Naruto got to work. He bit his thumb, causing blood to appear and drew a some strange symbol on Sakura's forehead, ignoring her shouts of dispair.

When he was done he made some hand signs no one has ever seen before while doing a strange chant in a language no one has ever heard. While chanting the symbol glowed a bright red light and when Naruto finished his chant, he activated his **Kamigan** and shouted **"Kami Art: Soul-Separation"**

The symbol then started to come off Sakura's head and form a sphere, the sphere moved in front of Naruto and grew to about his height. It then started to take the shape of a person, and when the glow died down. Kakashi{who appeared to try and stop Naruto from doing something dangerous}, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised to see that it was...

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Naruto trew a shuriken at a tree and said "whose there?"**

**The figure stepped out and it was...**

**"Mom?"**

**Mikoto looked at Naruto and said seductively "Hello, Na-Ru-To-Kun" *wink***

**Read and Review**

**P.S I am thinking about starting a new story, **

**Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage **

**Naruto/Gundam/Code Geass/sight Vandread crossover {will be Naruto fanfic with Gundam seed(destiny) charcters, 1 Vandread character and mecha, Gundam Seed(destiny) mechas, and Code Geass mechas charcters will also be able to use chakra and only soldiers in the PLANTS can use Mechas.}**

**summary: 4 years of after the Kyuubi sealing, Naruto couldn't take the hatred and lonelyness anymore. So, he left the village. 10 years later, a new ****country**** appeared in the other side of the 'Great Nations' called the PLANTS. The country could possible be the the most strongest in the world! Who is the 'Tenshikage' and what are this big metal men! Naruto/Harem. **

**Please, Please, Please read & Tell me what you think.**

**Now for Naruto's strength. Naruto/Kitsame has been trained by Kami himself and had crossed to other dimensions to learn alot of thing.**

**Powers****:**

can create out of existance

spirit powers

angel form(find out in later chapter{s}

spirit form(find out in later chapter{s}

KI

Magic

Alchemy

Aura

Nature Bending

Regeneration

Super Saiyan forms

Fly

control gravity

control the dead

Kamigan

*able to copy:

~ ninjutsu

~ genjutsu

~bloodlines

*x-ray vision

*heat vision

*zoom

*infared vision

*smoke vision

*Identification vision

Super speed

Super strength

Super hearing

control space/time

Shape-shifting

Mind control

Speak with animals


	7. Results, Special Date

**Yo everyone, sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had to deal with school and **_**homework{author spits on the the **__**unspeakable**__** word}**_

**I have also tried to come up with some ideas for this chapter. One more thing.**

**Meyrin Devilmores**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Tsume Inuzuka**

**Mei Terumi**

**Tsunami**

**Tsunade (will be made younger by Naruto)**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Rin**

**Shizune**

**Ayame**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**TenTen**

**Inner Sakura**

**Female Haku**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Konan**

**Sasame**

**Isaribi**

**I know what you're thinking**

**"THAT IS A BIG HAREM! HOW IN GOD'S NAME WILL HE DO IT? IS HE CRAZY?**

**Well I will try to make it work. I know that I can do it. I hope :(**

****There will no Naru/Hina because she has been used to many time in harems but I have decided to pair her up with Kiba(who will be made nicer and not a total ass)****

**Poll: Should I bring Naruto's parents back to life?**

**will poll in profile**

Celestial Strike

Chapter 6

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_The symbol then started to come off Sakura's head and form a sphere, the sphere moved in front of Naruto and grew to about his height. It then started to take the shape of a person, and when the glow died down. Kakashi{who appeared to try and stop Naruto from doing something dangerous}, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised to see that it was..._

Now

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised to see that it was another **Sakura**, but this one was different. This Sakura had long red hair, smaller forehead {kukuku}, and blue eyes. She wore 'outer Sakura's' clothes except the top was white with a red circle in the back, and black biker shorts, her stance was one that showed that she was ready for any attack. 'Inner' Sakura looked around, taking her surroundings, she saw Sakura and went wide-eyed. She then then turned to Naruto, who had a smile.

"Welcome, Aka-chan{Aka=Red}." Naruto said.

The newly named Aka just looked at Naruto "Aka?"

Naruto nodded. "Your new name. I figured you wouldn't wont to called "Inner Sakura". So what do you think?"

Suddenly Naruto found himself tackled to the ground by Aka. She had tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks, while saying 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto chucked and patted her back "It's all right."

Kakashi was the first to regain his barrings, "Ah, Naruto? What the hell just happened?"

Naruto picked himself and Aka up, answered "I just used a very powerful spell and separated Aka-chan's soul from Haruno's." he then turned to Aka "What will you do now?" he asked.

Aka blushed and looked at her feet "W-well, I r-really don't want to stay anywhere near 'Mrs. Uchiha' over there. I was wondering if *gulp* if I-i co-could stay with y-you?" she asked nervously.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her and grabbed her hand "sure, I bet Meyrin would be happy to have another friend."

Aka smiled and pulled him into a hug "Thank you Naruto-sama!"

Naruto chuckled and pulled her back a bit "Just call me Naruto or Naruto-_kun_if you want." he said winking at her, causing her to blush once again and look at Naruto's eyes, quickly getting lost in them.

They were shaken out of their thoughts by the ban- I mean Sakura's loud words.

**"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? I SWEAR, WHEN I GET FREE i'M GOING TO KICK YOU USELESS ASS, YOU USELESS IDI-"** she was cut off by a punch to the stomach by Aka.

"Listen here bitch! Don't you ever and I mean EVER disrespect Naruto-kun like that again or so help me I will beat you up so bad that it will make even the ugliest of people run away from you!" said Aka with venom dripping from her mouth.

Kakashi, who just stood there like a statue and was restarting his brain, was able to finally regained a few brain cells. "well, this was **really**interesting, now then-" before he could continue, Naruto threw some shuriken at a nearby tree.

"Alright, come on out." said Naruto.

A figure came from behind the tree but was hidden by the shadows. "Who are you?" Naruto, Aka, and Kakashi were on guard. That was before the sun moved the shadows away and revealed the stranger to be,

"Mom?" said a suprised Sasuke.

Mikoto Uchiha looked at Sasuke and smiled with a wave "Hi sweety." She then turned to Naruto and with a wink, seductively said "Hello, _Na-Ru-To-Kun_"

That got different reactions from the gathered group.

Sasuke had his jaw on the floor.

Sakura was confused {_How in the name of Kami did this girl ever become a ninja in the show?_}

Kakashi thought that this could be a live action **Icha-Icha** scene _*perverted giggles* _was the only thing heard in his head.

Aka(and Kyuubi, who was watching the whole thing) grew mad that this _whore_ might try to steal **her**Naruto away from her.

Naruto just thought _'This dimension just keeps getting better and better!'_ he mentally giggled childishly.

Mikoto looked at him "Strong, smart, unpredictable, handsome, just what every women wants."

Naruto chuckled "While I am flattered that you think of me that way, I'm sorry to say that you might want to make an appointment since you probably want to talk about the CRA. I already have some girls waiting in line, and I want to keep things under control. The last thing I need is a big battle that I would get blamed for."

Mikoto thought for a moment and sighed "alright, but make sure to visit me alright?" Naruto nodded. She then thought of something, she walked over to him and pushed his lips against hers.

When she was done, she walked away, swaying her hips. When she was gone, the volcano that was Sasuke exploded.

"WHAT THAT HELL WAS THAT DOPE? WHY IN HELL DID YOU JUST KISS MY **MOM**?"

Naruto just looked at him with a smirk, "not my fault I'm handsome, **giri no musuko **{Step-son}" Naruto chuckles at Sasuke's angry growl.

He then turned to Kakashi "Hey sensei, is that all for today? I want to show Aka-chan her new home."

Kakashi deciding to rest before he passed out from anymore unpredictable news, "Um, I will talk to Hokage-sama about passing this team or not. Meet my here tomorrow. Dismissed." with that done he **Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique**.

Naruto turned to Aka "come on beautiful, Meyrin will be happy to have a girl to talk to." he grabbed her hand which caused her to blush, and led her away.

All that was left was the poor forgotten Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey you forgot us!" yelled Sakura, hoping that someone would untie them. She then looked at Sasuke, who had a look of anger on his face, and blushed "Hey Sasuke-kun, isn't this kinda romantic. How about we get to know each-"

"Sakura...SHUT UP!" yelled Sasuke.

***Uzumaki/Sparda Manor***

Naruto and Aka entered the living room and saw Meyrin sitting in front of the TV watching _Karate Kid_. Naruto snucked behind her and coverd her eyes. "Hey Tenshi-chan."

Meyrin smiled and removed the hands, she looked up at her fiance "Hey Koi." she then saw Aka and narrowed her eyes at Naruto "Kit-kun, who is this?" she asked in a sicky sweet voice. She may had agreed to the multiple wives deal, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head "W-Well, uh Mey-hime. T-This i-is A-Aka. She is, uh, a part of my teammate Sakura. S-she asked to -be allowed to stay with us for a while." he got scarred when Meyrin narrowed her eyebrows "please don't kill me."

Meyrin looked at Aka and starred at her eyes. Aka was getting nervous, she tought this pink haired girl, that might have a special relationship with her crush, was going to kill her.

Meyrin looked at her for a few more minutes, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Aka-san. Please make yourself at home. suddenly she glared at her "But if I catch you doing something with **my **Naruto, there will be trouble. Am. I. Clear."

Naruto and Aka nodded fearfully. Meyrin gave a smile "good, follow me and I will shoe you to your room." she walked of with Aka following her, not wanting to make the pinkette mad.

Naruto just stood there, with one thought before waking to his room to get ready for dinner.

_'Note to self, __**NEVER**__make Meyrin angry?'_

***Later that Night***

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto appeared wearing a black buttom up shirt, a dark red open jacket, white pants, and black sandals. He was in front of the castle, he walked inside, "Kyuu-chan, you ready?"

"Right here Naru-kun." came a voice behind him. He turned around and his jaw hit the floor. In front of him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune wearing a red silk strapless dress, and no foot wear. "Like what you see?" she smirked and it only grew when she saw the nod "Well, if you're a good boy and show me a good time on our date, I might give you a _special treat_."

Naruto blushed and the words _special treat_and wanted to earn it. He smiled "well then hime, shall we get going?" he said holding the door open for her. Kyuubi smiled at the manner, she was suprised since the orginal Naruto never had any. _'I could get used to this.'_

The date was simply yet romantic, they walked under the full moon that Naruto created, had a picnic, went for a swim {they had swimsuits, perverts [besides the **real**fun is about to start.]} Kyuubi hadn't had this much fun in ages. She then decided it was time to give Naruto a prize.

Currently the duo were sitting on top of a hill looking up at the full moon, with Naruto having an arm wrapped around the fox demon's waist while she had her head resting on his shoulder. Kyuubi then decided that it was time to show Naruto just how much he meant to her.

She turned around to face him "Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, and was about to ask what when he saw her eyes. They were filled with love and lust, directed right towards him. "Kyuubi?"

"Love me"

In one swift strike, Kyuubi jumped at Naruto and he suddenly found him self back in Kyuubi's house, outside her room, underneath the lust filled vixen. Naruto looked up at her "Kyuubi, what are you doing?"

Kyuubi looked away nervously "Naruto-sama, the truth is, I-I'm..."

Naruto understood "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kyuubi nodded, she then looked at him "I want **you** to take me."

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. "K-Kyuubi a-are y-yo-" he was cut off by Kyuubi shoving her tongue into his mouth. Kyuubi pulled away "Naruto, take me. Make me your bitch!" They then engaged in a tongue battle which grew more and more deeper. Naruto never noticed his eyes turning black with white slits.

**Lemon**

Naruto and Kyuubi began to fight for dominance with their tongues, he himself winning in the end as she relented and moaned at his actions. His hands roamed her lower half, mostly gripping her tight ass and massaging her hips.

She sucked on his tongue in a way which made him think she would be great at another sucking, and began to grind against him as he was pressed against the wall. He felt her hands rub his chiseled chest and he felt a shiver run down his spine as she bit his tongue.

He brought his tongue back and the two went back to kissing ferociously as their hands roamed each other's bodies, primal instincts taking over and turning Naruto into a different man, a more lustful man.

Naruto and Kyuubi burst into Kyuubi's bedroom, knee deep into the heated kiss. Naruto growled, unable to take the constant teasing from the foxy demoness.

Naruto snaps, and does what Kyuubi has been hoping for: He takes complete control.

Naruto picked her up and literally threw her onto the bed, before pouncing on her. He rips off her clothes in a mater of seconds, not being at all gentle. He makes a few scratches, but doesn't bother with it, knowing she will regenerate them in a few seconds. The lust slowly taking over his mind, and it wants to fuck now!

For Kyuubi, the pain only heightened her pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, please take me!"

Naruto feel lust inside of him taking control and embrasses it. He smacks Kyuubi on the ass once, making the demoness whimper with pleasure.

Kyuubi was surprised, because that actually stung, but what's more, she liked it, she wanted more.

Naruto got up and took off his shirt, pants and boxers as Kyuubi sat obediently on the bed. When he was done, his rock hard length was standing at attention in front of her.

He walked to edge of the bed and stood there, and said "Come love, let me help you with your needs."

Kyuubi crawled over to him on her hands and knees, and opened her mouth wide, taking in the engorged head, and sucking hard on it. Naruto moaned softly, the suction feeling good.

Kyuubi began to bob her head back and forth, sucking on it harder, and progressively taking in more of his cock. She moaned around his meat, and sent vibrations through the sensitive member, making Naruto moan louder.

She relaxes her throat muscles, and begins to deep throat him, taking in his entire twelve inches. She gags a little, but shoves the annoying reflex aside, choosing to instead begin sucking harder, and using her hand to massage his balls.

Naruto grunted, knowing that he was going to cum soon, and spoke to his fox goddess.

"Kyuu-hime, I'm gonna cum!" He said, before he began to spill his thick seed inside of her mouth.

Kyuubi eagerly sucked it down, not hesitating one bit, loving its rich salty taste. When she was done, she let go with a pop and a gasp, not having had a good breath of air for a few minutes.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with what she dubbed the "Shining Kit Eyes", The fox equivalent to the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto, seeing this, smirked. "Looks like someone really wants this. Ready for the next step?"

Kyuubi nodded and got turned around on her hands and knees, raising her ass into the air, panting, her juices slipping down her thighs.

"Get ready my love." He positions his dick in front of her entrance and slowly pushes in.

Kyuubi moaned loudly in pleasure, loving the feeling of the pulsing hotness filling her up to the very core. She started to pant louder, not used to having such a big thing inside of her.

Naruto, pushes foward until he hit her wall_._Naruto looks at Kyuubi "Kyuubi, this is going to hurt, but the pain will leave fast okay?" Kyuubi looks at him with all the love she has.

"I trust you Naru-sama, please make me yours."

Naruto takes a deep breath and thrusts into her, breaking her virginity. Kyuubi screams in pain and whimpers. Naruto feels guilty for causing her pain. "Kyuubi, I'm s-" he was cut off when Kyuubi started to wriggle her ass and hips, trying to get him to move.

"Naruto, keep going. Fuck me until I cant move my legs!"

Naruto grinned, and began to pound into Kyuubi, going faster and harder every minute. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and loud moans and groans filling the room.

Kyuubi, for her part, was in heaven, loving the feeling of his hard meat pounding against her womb. She wanted his cum to fill her insides. She began to thrust her ass back against Naruto's cock, heightening both of their pleasure. When she did this, she felt her limits nearing.

"Naruto, I'm cumming!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Me too!" yelled Naruto.

With one finale push both lovers reached their ends.

"NARUTO!"

"KYUUBI!"

Both came similtaniously, their fluids mixing. Naruto fell foward and pierced his fangs into the vixen's neck. He channeled chakra to the bite and when finished there was a tattoo of two foxes, a red one and a silver one, circling each other.

**Lemon End (All credit goes to Mikie-From-Ireland)  
**

Tired, he landed next to the demoness. Kyuubi cuddled to her mate's side, with a smile on her face. For the first time in many years, she was happy.

Truly happy. I knew that she will always be by Naruto's side. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other and smiled. Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips. "Night hime." Naruto said "Night Koi." Soon sleep took them, both prepared for the challenges ahead.

***Hokage Office***

"Alright, step foward tell me the results of your teams." said the Hokage.

"Team 1 Fail"

"Team 2 Fail"

"Team 3 Fail"

"Team 4 Fail"

"Team 5 Fail"

"Team 6 Fail"

"Team 7... undecisive" said Kakashi. Everyone was confused.

Sarutobi said "Explain after we're done with the results." He looked Kurenai to continue.

"Team 8 Pass" she said.

"Team 10 Pass" said Asuma.

"Alright, Kakashi you can now explain." the Hokage.

"Well, my genin test was, interesting to say the least. When I began my test, the three of them scattered to their hidding spots. I managed to detect Sasuke and Sakura, but couldn't find Naruto anywhere, I couldn't even find his chakra signature. I had sent two clones to observe Sasuke and Sakura, and found two Naruto clones trying to get the two to work with him. It seemed that Naruto found out the true purpose of the test. The two denied any help, Sakura, being the fangirl she is, saying that he was 'getting in her way of getting her 'Sasuke-kun' to love her.'"

Kurenai scoffed at the stupidness of fangirls. _'Like that girl desired the right of working with my Naruto-kun. Wait, MY NARUTO-KUN? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' _mentally screamed Kurenai.

"Sasuke didn't want to work with him, saying that he was an 'Uchiha Elite' and would get the bells himself. Anyway Naruto then suddenly appeared in front of me. I was shocked that I didn't detect his presence, almost as if he _**teleported**_. He asked to fight me to review his strength. I agreed, though I wish I hadn't."

Sarutobi raised an eybrow "What do you mean by that?" though he had a guess.

"Naruto started with jonin level speed and almost took my head off with his fist. I detected some source of energy in his fist that **wasn't **chakra." everyone grew confused "he then disappeared with unbelievable speed and almost cut me in half if I hadn't **Kawarimi **in time. Just when I thought I was safe, I had to dodge a sword strike form Naruto, that when it hit the tree, it completely obliterated it. Although when I saw what he was carrying, I thought I was seeying things. He was carrying a **huge**sword. It looked like an overgrown dog's fang, as big as a tree. The cross guard seem to be a large patch of dog fur. It looked like it weighted a thousand ponds, but Naruto was carrying it in **one hand**, like it was a feather." everyone (except the hokage)was shocked, some disbelievable that some **kid **could carry something so heavy. "He calls it **Tessaiga**, that it can crush anything and that only he could wield it."

"That is all very interesting. Anything else?" asked the Third

Kakashi chuckled "Sir, that was just the begining. Next came genjutsu."

"I thought that he couldn't use any genjutsu because of his huge chakra. Besides, I tought he was the _dead last_at the acadamy." spoke Asuma.

Kakashi looked at him "When let me tell you, the person I fought was **no**dead last. Either the acadamy reports are fake, or Naruto was holding back for all these years."

"What about his genjutsu skills?" asked Kurenai, really wanting to know how good he was in that level for unknown reasons.

"Well, first he dissolved into hundreds of rose pedals. Then when I went to cancel the illusion, nothing happened. Suddenly the ground shook and _**skeleton warriors with samurai armor**_rose from the ground. I dodge the slashes and when I punched one, my fist went through. I thought that I was safe. Boy was I wrong. One got behind me and slashed my, causing blood to gash out. For 10 minutes it continued, whenever I punch one my hand goes through, and I get cut. I tried numerous times to cancel the genjutsu, but nothing worked. When I was about to get stabbed in the chest, they stopped and dissappeared. I found Naruto standing in the same place he stood in the begining, he looked like he hadn't moved an inch. I also found out that I didn't have** any** injuries, and that I was under a _**C-Rank **_genjutsu."

Everyone was shocked at the news, though if you looked at Kurenai you could a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. _'Strong, Handsome, Loyal, Smart, and great at genjutsu? I MUST HAVE HIM!'_ thought our beautiful illusion mistress.

"Then there ninjutsu. Naruto went through handsigns at **Sannin**speed. He also seems to be able to do elemental jutsus. He used **{Doton} Doryuudan- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, {Futon} Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, **and**{Katon} Karyūdan- Fire Release: Fire Dragon. **He also seems to have a doijutsu he calls the _**Kamigan**_. He has something called a 'gun', that can shoot out metal bullet that can kill you without you even knowing. He also managed to take the bells at the very begining of it all."

Sarutobi sigh "Alright then-" "Um" "You're kidding right."

Kakashi then explained everything that happened next, from Aka to Mikoto. Everyone was speechless, their brain power failing to respond to the massive overload of information. Kurenai narrowed her eyes when she heard about Aka living with Naruto and Mikoto flirting with him. _'Those bitches, they better back off. Though If Naruto really is doing the CRA, I have to find a way to get a date with him. He is probably the ony male in Konoha that isn't a pervert, at least I hope.'_

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head feeling his age catching up to him. "Alright, I feel tired so lets finish this. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi do you to approve of your teams?"

Asuma, and Kurenai nodded, Kakashi thought for a minute "It will take some time, but I think I can get the team in order."

Sarutobi nodded "Then the three teams are made. Dismissed." He stood up and left the office, heading home for some much needed rest.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

Love it? Hate it?

Review!

Next time:

Naruto turned around and smiled "Hello Yugao-chan, or should I call you _**Neko-Hime**_?"

Kakashi looked at his team "I would like to present our new member..." he stepped aside and up came...

Team7 and Team 8, your mission is to guard Tazuna while you escort him to his home in Wave


	8. Training, New Member, and Wave Part 1

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been here in such a long time. I got lost on the road of life.**

**-_-' {crickets are heard}**

**Sorry you had to read that.**

**Any who. I had decided to put "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage" ON HOLD.**

**(Audience scream in outrage)**

**Now I know you all like the story, but I will continue it after the Chunin Exams. **

**I have also decided to revive Naruto's parents [Minato & Kushina].**

**Now for the new poll:**

**Should I have Sasuke and Sakura killed on the wave mission, or mind controlled to be made better than the asses they are?**

**Vote**

**Now enough of my blabber, let the show begin.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the crossovers that the audience may recognize BUT I DO own Kitsame Sparda, Meyrin, her parents, and the planet they live in; Latveria.**

**PS: READ A.N AT BOTTOM!**

Celestial Strike

Chapter 7

_Last time on 'Celestial Strike'_

_Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head feeling his age catching up to him. "Alright, I feel tired so lets finish this. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi do you to approve of your teams?"_

_Asuma, and Kurenai nodded, Kakashi thought for a minute "It will take some time, but I think I can get the team in order." _

_Sarutobi nodded "Then the three teams are made. Dismissed." He stood up and left the office, heading home for some much needed rest._

Now

*****Uzumaki Mansion *****

6am

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, when one Naruto Uzumaki Sparda opened his eyes. He looked to his left and saw the pink hair of one beautiful Meyrin Devilmores who was currently asleep in nothing but ber red bra and panties. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw his princess's calm breathing.

He reluctantly got out of bed, kissed his love's forehead,and left the room. He walked through the hallway and paused when he got to a mirror. He looked at his face and long white hair. Strangely, he felt like he was looking at a stranger. _'Why do I feel wrong?'_ he thought for a few minutes until an strange idea came to mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his hair was now spiky, and reached his shoulders, and his eyes turned greenish blue{think Minato except with white hair, green-blue eyes, and whisker marks}. He then felt like this form was right for him. _'Oh well, I guess this is alright.'_ He walked to a door near him, it was Aka's room.

He pressed his ear against the door and used his super hearing the listen to the red haired girl's soft breathing. He smiled and left to start his daily warm routine. Wash up, eat breakfast, create 500 **Kage Bunshins **and sent them to the library to read up on jutsus, and think of some powerful combos. Create 20 clones and have them work on the garden in front of the house, have 1000 **KB** do chakra control excersices, while the original goes to the virtual room.

Naruto programed the system to put the leve up to **10**. The room light up in a blinding light and a minute later, when the light died down, Naruto found himself surrounded by at least a million black armored ANBU. Naruto smirked and took out _**Tessaiga**_, he then took the chance to look at the arena they were going to fight in. They were in the middle of a grassy field with large rocks around, there was a waterfall and a river nearby. The winds were blazing with the power of a hurricane. What Naruto loves about the virtual room was that with the help of kami, the room doesn't make holograms like it was supposed to, instead it teleports the people inside to a pocket dimension to train, there were currently hundreds of worlds put into the system.

Naruto then focused on the 'enemy' in front of him. He smirked, time to try out his new **kenjutsu/taijutsu **move, "**Kami's Fist!"** he ran at the ANBU with max speed. What this fighting style was is that the user moves at lighting speed and with his/her sword, or fist, **crushes** the enemy. Thats right, not stabs, or slashes, CRUSHES! By channeling his/her energy(chakra, ki, aura, etc.) into the fist or sword, the power rises to the max. When his, the target will fell like being hit by a mountain, breaking every bone, and organ for those unlucky. The power is at the same level as Tsunade.

Naruto rushes at the first enemy in front of him and raises his 'zanbato' and brings it down on the poor sucker. _**'crack!' **_Naruto winces at the sound of every bone being crushed. He then swings at an anbu's arm, who was going to strike him from behind, breaking his arm. For the next 15 minutes the only thing heard was the sounds of bones breaking and pounding around the battle field. Naruto then paused, "Command code: **Stop!**" the 580,000 anbu left then stop, not moving an inch. Naruto then shealthes Tessaiga.

"Command code #1: Ninjutsu!" he then does a few handsigns "**[Fuuton] Shinkuu Gyoku no Jutsu - Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Technique!" **he inhaled air and then expeled numerous penetrating wind bullets, destroying numerous of attack ninjas. He then had to dodge spears coming from the ground thanks to an enemy's **[Doton] Doryuso no Jutsu - Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears Technique**. Naruto then curls his fingers and places both his hands together, with the palm of one hand at the back of the other, at chest level facing the same direction. He then gathers **ki **and thrusts both hands foward **"Galick Gun!"[don't own DBZ]** firing a powerful blast of white energy. The blast destroyed 1,000 out of the 10,000, leaving only 9,000 left.

Naruto then made a clock out of thin air and saw that he has been here for 2 hours, and he only had an hour before he had to meet his team. He made some handsigns to do the one combo jutsu that will finish this battle once and for all, he throws a kunai, and calles out;

**"Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multiple Kunai Shadow Clone Technique!**

**Hiraishin no Justu - Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

The one kunai multiplied into a million, there there was huge flash of light that blinded anyone who saw it. When the light lessen, all the enemy ninja were nothing but pieces.

Naruto smiled at his work, he looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He took a deep breath, letting the nice air into his lungs and let out a calm sigh feeling relaxed. "Command code: Alpha 10. System cancel" the world around him turned white and then he found himself back at the virtual room. He then turned to the door and left to wash up and and eat for the second time that morning then leave to not only meet up with his team, but to also prepare for a special date.

*****Haruno House*****

Bara Haruno sat at the kitchen table deep in thought. She had long red hair and dark green eyes. She was Sakura's aunt since her mother and father were killed in the Kyuubi attack. She had heard some incredibly shocking news yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Aunt Bara, I'm home!" said Sakura, walking through the door. It had been 2 hours since she and Sasuke were left tied up before someone came and untied them._

_"Sakura honey, where were you?" asked her aunt. She had been worried something had happened to her niece._

_"That idiot Naruto-baka, did something to me and separated my inner self from me. I don't know if I should be happy that that annoying voice is gone. She was as bad is Naruto!" said Sakura._

_Bara frowned when she heard her insult Naruto. She never hated him, since she knew the difference between a jailer and a container. She always liked his pranks, they brighten up the village. She tried to get Sakura to be friends with him, but that when down the drain when she became a fangirl, one of the things she hated. She was deep in thought until she registered what her niece said,_

'...separated my inner self from me...'

_"Wait, Sakura. What did you say?" she asked, wondering if she heard right._

_"I said, that idiot did something that took my inner self and gave her a body that looks like mine except with red hair and blue eyes." the number 2 idiot said [#1 being Kiba, Hahaha : )]_

_Bara was shocked! Sakura's Inner was the Haruno Bloodline! Every female in the Haruno clan had a special power called __**'Inner voice'**__, when the two beings work together, it allows the wielder to not be caught in genjutsu, and had a strong mind. It also allows the inner to take over the body if the outer is unable to handle a dangerous situation. To hear that her niece's inner was taken out off her was __impossible!_

_"Sakura, where is your inner?" Bara asked seriously, wanting to know if it was true._

_"Naru-baka took her, said something about showing her, her new home. He even gave her a name, Aka, what a stupid name. She also looked like she was happy to be out, she also kept on calling him 'Naruto-kun' weird." Sakura said, not carring that her true power is gone._

_Bara blinked, ''Aka?', calls Naruto 'Naruto-kun', could the inner have a crush on Naruto?' she thought. __**"It could be very interesting since Naruto has been alone for a long time. Plus Sakura and her inner have always been fighting with one another." said Bara's inner self.**_

_Bara had to agree with that._

_End Flashback_

Bara then decided to see this 'Aka' to see if it was true. "**Wonder if Aka really is happy to be with Naruto." tought Inner Bara**

Just then Sakura entered the kitchen looking really tired.

"Morning. *yawn*" she said

Bara worriedly asked "Sakura, you look tired. Is everything alright?"

Sakura carefully sat down, as if she would fall, with a bowl of cereal "Yeah. I just couldn't sleep well. Kept having headaches."

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto lives?" Her aunt asked.

That caused Sakura spit to out her cereal that was in her mouth "WHAT? Wy would you want to know where that dope lives?"

Bara had to control her anger from being covered in wet eaten cereal and for the insult about Naruto. "Well, I want to meet, um, Aka, I think you said was her name. I want to see if she really is your inner."

"But..." Sakura tried to protest.

"No buts. The Haruno bloodline is that the wielder depends on the inner. Half of your strength come from her. Though if she is happy being free and with Naruto, I guess that you will just have to actually train." Bara said.

"This wouldn't happen if it was just Sasuke-kun and I." whined the pink haired loser.

Bara just sighed.

*****Hokage Office*****

Sarutobi busy fighting the most strongest enemy every kage failed to win against; paperwork.

_'I swear, the guy who invented paperwork was a complete idiot! Everytime I turn around for 5 seconds, it gets bigger! Just look at it, laughing at my micery.' _thought the poor unfortunate old man.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! OH GREAT AND POWERFUL GOD ABOVE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO TAKE AWAY MY PAIN!" screamed the old hokage, who finally lost the will to continue.

**{**K.N thinks for a moment. "Meh, why not?" He/I then snap his/my fingers**}**

**Knock, Knock, Knock** came the sound of someone knocking on the door.

_'THANK YOU!'_thought a very happy hokage with rivers of tears going down his eyes. He then put on his serious face, "Come in"

The door opened and in walked none other then Mikoto Uchiha. Sarutobi was confused about this but had a feeling that it was going to be fun.

"Yes Mikoto-san? How can I help you?" he asked

Mikoto smiled a friendly smile and said in a sweet innocent voice, "Hokage-sama, I have a request."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Request?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes sir. You see, I would like to become a assistant jonin sensei for team 7. I know that I retired from being a ninja when I got pregnant, but I had not been slacking off, I had been training to keep my skills at top level. I think that if I become a sensei for team 7 that I can help Sasuke when he gets his **Sharingan**. I know that Kakashi has a **Sharingan** but it is not at the strength of an Uchiha. I also want to help Sasuke into not being such a, um..."

"Power crazed, revenge seeking, time bomb of emoness?"

Mikoto looked at the third with a question mark over her head. Sarutobi coughed "Naruto's choice of words." Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, that right. Its because of the village counsil and elders, they keep treating him like his kami himself. I try very hard to get him under control, but they keep making it worse. *sob* please hokage-sama, I want my little boy back." Mikoto said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright I approve. Here, team seven will meet at training ground 7 in 2 minutes. I will call Kakashi to take you." he said while handing her a letter.

Mikoto wipped her eyes, and took the sheet "Thank you Hokage-sama." she bowed and left. The third hokage never saw the smirk on her face, _'It worked! I'm coming my sweet Naru-kun! Kukuku"_

*****Team 7 Training Ground*****

Naruto arrived, only to see that he was the only one there. He sighed and sat on a tree branch. He closed his eyes to meditate, he then remembered his mission.

_Flashback_

_In a dark place with small candles floating around, sat a 13 year Kitsame Sparda meditating. He then felt the presence of his teacher._

_"Kitsame, there is something you must know." said Kami_

_Kitsame opened his eyes and looked up at the god "Sure kami-sama." he got up and followed his trainer._

_When they stopped, they were above what looked like a white glowing lake, there were millions of bubbles all around, all of different colors. Kami then turned to Kitsame, "Now boy, can you explain to me why you are going to Uzumaki-san's world after yor training?"_

_Kitsame looked confused "To help him fix his life, right?" Kami chuckled_

_"That is your secondary objective. **Kitsame again looked confused** Your __**primary**__ objective is to fulfill a prophecy."_

_"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Kitsame_

_Kami turned around and grabbed one of the bubbles and popped it. Suddenly the world around them changed to reveal a dead waste land filled with dead bodies and the smell of despair and destruction in the air. There was a giant creature that was hidden by the darkness, but Kitsame could see that it had __**Ten Tails**__ and one eye that had 4 concentric circles, with nine tomoes in the three circles closest to the pupil._

_"WHAT IS THAT?" yelled Kitsame._

_Kami answered calmly "that is the__** Ten-Tailed Beast**__, The __**Juubi**__. I am training you to fight it..." "WHAT?" "you either destroy it or seal it into yourself"_

_"WAIT WHAT? How in the name of you, can I fight that thing. Much less destroy/seal it?" asked a scared Kitsame._

_Kami looked at him borely "You did it once before."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kitsame questioned._

_"Do you believe in reincarnations?"_

_"Reincarnation? You meet when someone in the past comes back to earth in another body or form in the future?" asked the 'great hero'_

_"Yes. You see, you are the reincarnation of the __**Sage of the SIx Paths**__, the one who founded the ninja world and creator and first user of __**ninjutsu**__. He also sealed the __**Juubi **__into himself. Before he died, he divided the Ten-Tails' chakra __into nine parts, which became known as the __**nine**__**tailed beasts**__. He then used one of his techniques called __**Chibaku Tensei**__ to seal the Ten-Tails' body inside a gigantic stone prison in the sky, thus creating the _moon._"_

_"Wait! How can I be the rebirth of someone that lived in another dimension?" Kit asked/yelled_

_Kami rubbed the back of his head and chucked nervously "That would be my fault. You see, when the __**Rikudo Sennin**__ died, I had Shinigami take his soul and put it in the body of your dimensional-clone, Naruto, but I accidentaly made a type-o and had him put the soul in your body when you were born. Thats why I wanted you to fuse with Uzumaki since it was originally __his__ destiny to face the __**Juubi**__. Don't worry though, I will help you get strong enough to face the beast. Two more things, it is unclear if you will live or not, and second, when you die, you will become my number 1 avatar. To accomplish any missions I give you." he gave Kit a smile, trying his best to brighten things up._

_Kitsame was shocked, confused, scared, and angry, so he said the only thing that came to mind._

_"WHAT?"_

_End Flashback_

_'Damn bastard. If it wasn't for him, me and Mey would be home, spending the rest of our lives together._' Kitsame/Naruto thought.

_**"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be having so much fun." **_said a voice in the back of his head, that wasn't Kyuubi.

_'Great, the prince of darkness himself. What do you want __**Hollow**__?'[don't own Bleach] Naruto asked the voice that annoyed him so much._

_**"We just wanted to say that if the old man didn't do what he did, we wouldn't be having so much females lusting for us." **_'Hollow'(1) said.

_'Ok 1, stop responding in plural, and 2 what do you mean "having so many females lusting for us"?' _asked the new Naruto Uzumaki.

He heard Hollow chuckled nervously _**"Well, um, us see. When we saw us and Meyrin 'catching up' when we returned to Latveria. We may have started to accidentally release hormones out of our body. So strong minded females around us may start lusting for our body."**_

Naruto replayed what he heard and responded _'YOU DID WHAT?' _all he heard was an innocent chuckle. Before he could yell once more at his inner self, sensed Sasuke and Sakura approching from the west. He opened his eyes and saw his two former 'classmates' in view.

He gave a smile, "So, how was the 'date' yesterday?" he chuckles. The two, after recognizing that it was Naruto, just shot him a glare. Before they could do anything to get revenge, there was a swirl of leaves and when it cleared it showed Kakashi Hatake and to their surprise Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke

Mikoto smiled at her new team "I talked to the hokage, and he agreed to let me join this team so I can help you when you get your **Sharingan**."

Sasuke and Sakura might have bought that but not Naruto. He read her memories and could smell her lust fo him. '_Hollow, I hate you so __**much**__!' _all he heard was laughter from him and growls from Kyuubi, who like Meyrin, didn't like sharing Naruto.

Mikoto gaised at Naruto and smirked, which went unnoticed by everyone except Naruto, who couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by that beautiful smile. _'Meyrin's going to kill me when she finds out about what Hallow did. __*****__sigh__*****__'_

Sakura then remembered something "Wait, Kakashi-sensei she said 'team', so does that mean we pass?" she asked hopefully

Kakashi nodded "Yes, I have decided to pass this team. Now lets head to the Hokage Tower to get our first mission."

With that said, Team 7 walked off to the direction of the hokage tower, with Mikoto walking close to Naruto. A bit **too** close. Mikoto grabbed his hand, but he pulled away before anyone could see. Naruto sighed, sometimes he hates his life(s).

"Naruto," called Sakura, he lazily looked her way "where is my inner?" she demanded

Naruto blinked "who?"

"My inner! you know, the person that looks like me, that you took out of my mind?" said Sakura angrily

"Are you sure it's not you who looks like her?" questioned Naruto

Sakura looked angry "STOP STALLING AND TELL ME!" she screamed

Naruto winced and covered his eyes, his healing factor fixing up his damaged ear drums. "No need to yell. Give me a sec." he then took out a black rectangular object out of his pocket. He touched the screen that lid up and touched a few numbers that appeared. He then put in near his ear, while everyone grew confused on what he was doing.

"Hey Aka, its me."

"Listen, your outer shell's looking for you."

"Ah ha, alright. Ok, I'll tell her. Where are you anyway?...Ok, don't cause trouble."

He then took it away and pressed a few buttons on his iPhone{**don't own :(**} and put it back in his pocket. He looked at his team and saw that they were looking at him strangely.

"What?"

Mikoto was the one that asked the question on everyon's mind "Naruto-kun, what was that rectangle thing you just had?"

Naruto grinned "Oh, that was just my iphone. Sorry but I won't explain what that is, it would take too long."

Sakura then asked "Alright, so where is 'Aka'?"

"With Mey-hime." Naruto said regularly

Mikoto blinked "Who?"

Naruto looked at her "My fiance." before continueing onward to the hokage tower, with a slightly shocked Mikoto following him.

Kakashi, who was reading his smut, spoke "you never did tell us what she looked like?"

Sasuke snorted "I bet she doesn't even assist, and if she does she must be a wh-" before he could finish, he found himself grabbed by the troat in the air by Naruto

**"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, or your ****dead****!" **he said with a demonic voice, and his **Kamigan **activated, scarring the shit out of the 'Uchiha prince'. Sasuke was ready to piss himself, from being scared and shocked that the 'dope' has something that looked like the **Sharingan**. Naruto then let the emo down, who fell on his ass. He then turned to leave, so he could get his mission; however, before he could get steps he had to sidestep Sakura's punch.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?" howled the pink haired puppy-kicker {I would like to take the time to appologize to all the Sakura fans out there. But lets face it, the Sakura in **Naruto Shippuuden** is **way** better than the Sakura in **Naruto**.}

Naruto looked at her with a raised eybrow "I didn't do anything, just scared him. Now come on, we're waisting time." he began to walk away, while Mikoto went over to check on her son but was mentally smilling that Naruto was not treating her son like he was kami and actually putting him in his place.

*****Hokage Tower*****

Team 7 had just entered the room, and Kakashi stepped foward, "Team 7 repor-" "Naruto-kun!" he was cut off by the two girls that were in the room.

In a nanosecond, Naruto was pushed to the floor by the his two house-mates. He smilled, "Hey Mey-hime, Aka-chan." The two beauties then got off him and helped him up. "What are you two doing here?"

Aka smiled "We're just letting the Hokage-sama know about me and to tell him that I will be staying with you. I also asked to change my last name to Uzumaki since I'm living with you." Sakura then walks up to her.

"Alright you. Time to go back inside." she said. Aka raised an eyebrow "Why should I?" Sakura scoffed "Because you are my bloodline and I need to be strong in order to impress Sasuke-kun. So be a good girl and get back in my mind."

Aka glared at her former outer self. How dare she? She wanted to take her away from the one man that could bring her happiness. She then grabbed Sakura by her neck and used the strengh she had to lift her up in the air. "Listen here you banshee, I am **not** some tool to be ordered around, I am my own person and can do whatever the hell I want. So do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my sight. As for you're 'power', you have none, the only reason you pass the acadamy test was because I helped you! Without me your NOTHING! Maybe now you will actually train instead of waisting your time chasing a gay dickless emo who doesn't give a crap about you!" Before she could continue, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to Naruto.

"Aka, could you please not kill my teammate, not matter how much I want her to die." he said and muttered the last part under his breath.

Aka sighed and hesitantly let the scared girl down...but then punched her in the gut. Aka turned to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the lips "I'm happy now!" She turned to Sarutobi, is that all Hokage-sama?" she asked

Sarutobi nodded, thankful that his office didn't get any damage. Aka smiled at Naruto "Naru-kun, can I please burrow some money to get some clothes, this is all I have." she said pointing to her clothes that she had since she separated from Sakura.

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocked, and magically produced enough money for her. {$1,000) He handed it over to her, "Try not to spend to much or buy useless junk. Also don't worry about the size since I will cast a fitting size spell over the clothes, so pick whatever you want." Aka had been told everything last night during dinner. KItsame, Latveria, training with kami, fusing with Naruto, Kyuubi, but she still told them that her feelings for him will not change, they were happy with that answer.

Aka nodded and left. Meyrin then walked foward and hugged from behind. "Hey Kit-kun." she smiled up at him. Naruto also smiled "Hey Meyrin-hime"

The remainders of team 7 had different reactions when they saw Naruto's now identified fiance.

Sasuke thought that she was a no-name useless female that was probably desperate so she picked Naruto.

Kakashi was thinking of finishing the missions quickly so he could contact Jiraiya to tell him about Naruto's love life, hoping that it will be put into his books.

Sakura thought that she was a slut that was only taking pity on the dead-last, and that she was far more prettier than her.{-_-... XD HAHAHAHAHA!}

Mikoto glared at the pink beauty(Meyrin) that was getting all cozy with 'her' Naruto. She then got worried, what if Naruto didn't like her like she liked him? What if he laughed at her? She shook her head. NO! she knows what her feeling for the silver-head genin were! She will work hard to try and get him to see that she is good enough for him!

Naruto sensed the thoughts of Mikoto and read her vow that she made to herself. _'Hollow, I am going to freaking kill you!' _all he heard was laughing. He then turned to his team, "So, I would like all of you to meet my beautiful fiance, Meyrin Devilmores." Meyrin blushed from embarassment of Kit just saying that to people. "Meyrin, this is my team. The guy with the dark look and duck-ass shaped hair is Sasuke "Emo" Uchiha. The girl that could be your ugly twin is Sakura "Banshee" Haruno. The man with grey hair that is shaped like a scarecrow's and is a big pervert is Kakashi "Mr. Late" Hatake. Last but not least, the beautiful goddess herself, Mikoto Uchiha, or as I like to call her the Moon Princess."

Mikoto blushed when she heard Naruto call her beautiful. While Sasuke and Sakura grew angry at the insults that were sent to them, Kakashi just kept reading his book.

Meyrin bowed, "Nice to meet you." She then turned to Naruto "I better get back to work, Kit."

Naruto nodded "Alright" he then kissed her lips. He then whispered in her ear "there is something important I have to tell you when i get home." Meyrin nodded and then left to continue her work that the hokage gave her.

Naruto then turnes to Sarutobi "So old man, what mission do you have for us?" he asked

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the old hokage asked

Naruto rased a fist in the air "I am the Konoha's **Celestial Being**(2), I never give up on anything!"

His team and the hokage raise an eyebrow _'Celestial Being?'_

Sarutobi then gives an 'evil' smile, "You might regret those words. kukukuku"

Team 7 couln't help but feel a shiver going down their spines.

*****1 Month Later*****

"This is Cheery. I'm in position."

"This is Raven. In position."

"This is no time for sex you two."

"SHUT IT NARUTO!"

Kakashi sighed, he really wished his team could work together.

Mikoto, who was hidding behind Naruto, giggled at the white-haired jinchuuriki's jokes. Over the month, Mikoto and Naruto have become great friends. He would even take her out to dinner and chat.

Kakashi spoke into his microphone "Do you see the target?" he asked

"Affirmative" said Sasuke

"Hai" replied Sakura

"Naruto?" asked the one-eyed cuclops

Nothing

"Oi, dope!" called an annoyed Sasuke

Nothing

"Naruto-baka! We are talking to you!" yelled a pink haired monster

"Who are you guys yelling at?" asked a voice in the clearing

The three looked and saw Naruto and Mikoto sitting with Tora, the _demon_ cat that all the ninja hate with a passion, was on Naruto's lap while she purred as Naruto was cratching her behind the ear.

"So, is the mission completed?" he asked. Over the month Everytime the team would babysit, the kids would always be happy to see Naruto, they would always asked for stories{he'd tells stories of his adventure of the times when he would go to different deminsions and universes}, they always loved the food he would make, and when it was time for bed he would use aura to give them good dreams.

However, what most ninjas were curious at was that Tora, the cat that would always run away and escape from her pursuers, would always go to Naruto whenever he was nearby. What they didn't know was that Naruto would use his mind-controling powers to make Tora find safety in the white-haired hybrid(3).

Kakashi took out his book, and nodded before walking to the hokage tower. Naruto stood up and affored a hand to Mikoto, who gladly accepted it. The two then began to follow Kakashi with the last two teammantes rightr behind, glaring at Naruto for outshowing them.

The month has been going smoothly, except for Meyrin beating the white-haired hero to a bloody pulp after finding out about what Hollow did, and about women lusting after him. Sometimes she regreted not being able to stop him from trainning with kami. There was also Bara meeting Aka, but there was no trouble and Bara treated her like a second daughter.

While they were walking along the streets, Naruto suddenly stopped "Um, guy. Why don't you go on ahead, I have to check something out really quick." He handed Tora to Mikoto and hypnotised her to keep calm. He then turned around and started to head to another direction. His team looked at him with confusion, before shrugging and left to deliver tthe blasted cat. Mikoto gaised once more at her crush, hoping he was okay.

*******With Naruto*******

Naruto kept walking then turned a corner and walked into an alley. He stopped and called out. "You can come out now."

An ANBU with a neko mask suddenly appeared. Then in a blink of an eye, she took her mask off and pressed her lips against his. Yuugao could still remembered the day when their relationship started.

_Flashback_

_Yuugao sat in her bed looking at the piece of paper that was given to her by the new and mysterious Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't understand what came over her. When she saw him, she felt as if her heart skipped a beat, her legs felt like jello. She was one of the "Ice Queens of Konoha", and she could possibly hold feeling for the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi!_

_She took a deep breath and opened the note and read:_

_'Dear Neko-hime,_

_I would like to thank you for always taking care of me when I was little, and for leaving me gifts and my bithdays. I wish to take you out to dinner to dinner if you would like. Meet me on top of the hokage monument in two days at 8 pm. See you there,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Sparda'_

_Yuugao turned bright red. Naruto was asking her out? Her heart was beating fast. She then shook her head and went to take a shower. After that she laid done on the bed and falled asleep, dreaming about her and Naruto doing 'special' things._

_End Flashback_

The date went really well and they started being great friends, that was until she found out about the CRA and practically begged to be part of the harem. It wasn't until she used the most powerful technique every kunoichi knows; the killer** Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu** that he agreed.

Yuugao was so happy that she almost had sex with him right there in public. Likely Naruto managed to teleport them to her room. After that he told her who he really was and his mission. Yuugao's answer was just more sex.{lucky bastard}

Back to now, Yugao then pulled away from the kiss. She looked at Naruto with love. "Hello Kitsune-kun." Naruto smiled "Hey Neko-hime."

They had given each other nicknames for two reasons:

1. Neko can brag to her friends about her new boyfriend and they wouldn't know it was him.

2. Yuugao thought it was cute.

Yuugao similed "I have a surprise for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "A surprise?"

Yugao nodded "Yes. Now I don't want you to read my mind to find out what it is, OK?" she asked with a glare.

Naruto nodded, not wanting to anger the female ANBU.

Yugao smiled and pecked him on the lips "Great! I will tell you when you can see it! Bye!" she turned and walked off, or skipped off you can say.

Naruto saw her disappearing figure and shook his head, thinking _'I have a bad feeling about this "surprise"' _he thought _**Don't worry Narusame, I'm sure it's not like those times when you were at dimension #23 **__said Kyuubi in his mind_

Naruto sighed and did **Instantaneous Movement** to teleport to the Hokage Office.

*****Hokage Office*****

Naruto appeared in the office, making everybody jump, just in time to see the fire daimyou's wife walk out with the crying Tora. He turned to Sarutobi and Meyrin "Hey old man. Hey tenshi." Meyrin smiled and ran to her beloved, always happy to see him "Kitsame!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him

Sarutobi smiled "Hello Naruto-kunn how are you?"

Naruto shrugged "Oh you know. Making dickless and harpy behind me angry, flirting with Miko-hime, Meyrin beating me up for fliting with Miko and not her. Then spending a night of passion with her, and and other nights with two more. You know, same-o same-o."

Mikoto ears pop-up when she heard that he had sex with two other femals besies Meyrin. _'Oh no! I'm running out of time! I have to find a way to get him in bed with me before I lose it!' _she could feel her lust at it's peak, she hadn't had sex in years, even when she was married with Fugaku, ever since the massacre she hasn't been on any dates. That was until she meet Naruto, now all she can think about is him, she wanted Naruto, and no one else.

Sarutobi then went to pick up another mission for the team, "Alright lets see if there is a mission for you. There's babysit the Kinoto twins, clean up the acadamy," "Tora sweety come back!" "Theres also that."

That was the last string that hold Naruto's & Kitsame's(4) sanity "Hokage-sama, if I have to do any more D-rank missions, I will destroy all the _Icha-Icha_ books in the village, find the writer, Jairaya, kill him, and tell your secratary to give you so much paperwork, you'll comit suicide." he said angrily, though if you listen closely, you could here what sounded like **two **voices.

Sarutobi paled at what he heard and almost had a heart attack. He knew that Naruto, or should he say, Kitsame could probably fight him himself and defeat him. So he had no doubt that Naruto could really kill Jairaya, and he knew he could brainwash his secratary. Panicing for his precious books, and not wanting to do that _accursed_ paperwok, he tore trough the mission looking for something that will save his sanity.

Finally it came...

"How about a C-Rank mission to escort a bridge builder to his home in wave?" he asked hopefully

Naruto looked at his senseis, "What do you think, Kakashi? Miko-sensei?"

Mikoto nodded "This team is ready."

Kakashi too nodded, not looking up from his book

Naruto turned back to he old hokage "Alright old man. You're safe." Sarutobi sighed in relief "For now." then paled it that, Naruto laughing evily didn't help.

"Send him in!"

The door opened and Naruto has to cover his nose from the strong scent of sake rooling off the fat old man.

"What the? I asked for experienced ninja and all I get is a bunch of snot nose brats!" he then looked at Mikoto "Although if she will be there, I don't mind this team." he said with a perverted tone.

Mikoto grew disgusted at the way he was looking at her, so she did the only thing she was unable to stop "Sorry, but I'm taken!" she quicky covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her, to bad she said it a it loud.

Three things happened:

1. Sasuke's mouth hit the floor

2. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but knew the meaning of her words

3. Kakashi, knowing that Mikoto and Naruto went go on dates, thought they were together, took out a sheet of paper and was writing a letter to Jairaya

The drunken old timer frowned "Man, the hot ones are always taken. Anyway, my name is Tazuna and I aspect to be well guarded while traveling to wave." with that he turned to leave.

"Not so fast!"

He stopped and turned around to face Naruto, who had a very serious face. Meyrin grew worried, knowing that Kitsame only put that face on only when something very bad was happening.

"There's something you're hiding isn't there." at Tazuna's flinch, it confirmed his suspitions, having trainned with Sherlock Holmes, he could read a person like a book.

Tazuna gulped and having no choice told them everything, about Gato, wave, even how several women would disappear.

In the end Naruto was **furious!** If there was one thing he hated more than arrogant bastards, it was rapists. It took both Meyrin and Mikoto hugging him, and Kyuubi's words that stopped him from using **Devil Trigger **or **Hollowfication**. The third thought for a moment, Naruto would be able to take down any enemies he faces, but they had agreed to keep his skills hidden from the counsil. Just as he was going to say something, Team 8 entered the room.

"Team 8, just in time. You will be going with team 7 on an A-rank mission to excort Tazuna to wave." the devious hokage said, with a smile

Team 8 was shocked! That was unexpacted. Kiba screamed in joy. Shino just crossed his arms and nodded. Hinata just pressed her index finger together nervously. Kurenai saw Naruto and blushed.

Naruto laughed and looked at Meyrin "what I'd tell you babe, where ever I go, trouble just follows. I hope the world is ready for Naruto "Kitsame" Uzumaki Sparda!"

**End of Chapter**

**Next time**

**Kakashi looked up "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist"**

**Inari yelled "There is no such things as heroes! You'll just die!"**

**Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Mikoto and Kurenai**

**"Naruto-kun, we have something to tell you."**

**1. While Naruto was being trained by Kami, Kami allowed him to travel to other universes to learn more,  
an example would be the bleachniverse**

**He then took the process of Hollowfication; think of how Ichigo's went**

**2. While traveling through worlds, he made a name for himself; Celestial Being**

**3. There had been a 'few' problems on Kitsame's journey that required some blood/power transfer**

**He is:**

**10% Saiyan [Dragonball z] fusion with Bardock{explain in future chapter(s)}**

**10% Vampire [Rosario + Vampire] blood fusion with Akasha**

**10% Kitsune [went to summon realm] power transfer with fox friend**

**10% Ghoul [drank blood from ghoul that attack him]**

**10% Sorcerer [became apprentice of Merlin]**

**10% Shaman [Shaman King] trained with Yoh**

**10% Avatar [Avatar: The Last Airbender] trained under Aang and past Avatars**

**10% Visored[Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid] Trained by Genryusai Yamamoto **

**5% Devil [Devil May Cry] distant cousins {trained by Sparda, Dante, Vergil, and Nero**

**5% Demon [Inuyasha] trained by Inutaisho, another parallel self**

**10% Angel [power transfer] Trained by Greek gods**

**4. While Kitsame and Naruto may have fused, their personalities are different, sometimes the person will act like Naruto{childish} while other times he will act like Kitsame(serious}.**

**I have been wacking my head against the wall for a while, and FINALLY decided to change the harem for one LAST time. So the harem is:**

**Meyrin Devilmores**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Yuugao Uzuki**

**Mei Terumi**

**Younger Tsunade**

**Rin**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Inner Sakura {Aka}**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**I'm thinking of adding three more that are...special. Wait until my other chapter to figure out who they are.**

**PS: MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
